The Return of the Princess
by Squijim
Summary: THIS IS IT! The FINAL chapter, 21 is now up! BUt there WILL be a prequel to this story...you'll find out just WHY Aireromen went to earth instead of Middle-earth! All questions answered in the upcomming prequel! Hope you guys enjoy this final chapter!
1. Remembering The Past

Chapter 1: Remembering the past  
  
It was after school, Aire was staring out the window of the bus, watching the white airy clouds roll by on the wind. She wanted to be outside in that weather instead of stuck on this noisy bus; Aire had always loved the wind; she loved anything that had to do with nature. Her long hair shone like bright gold in the sunlight. Her smooth pale skin gleamed milky white. And her eyes, they had an almost unearthly look to them. And they were unearthly. They were a glittering sky blue. Aire was not like every other 16-year-old girl; she was odd, not that she was physically odd, for she was actually very beautiful, but that there was an oddity about her, she was different from others. And though she did not know it, her life was about to Change dramatically.  
  
Aire groaned and flung her backpack over her shoulders as the bus slowed down at her stop.  
  
"Thank God it's Friday" she mumbled to herself.  
  
As she stepped off the bus and began to cross the street, the wind picked up, and on it she heard a faint whisper. "Aireromen! Aireromen, manan elye etevanne?" (Aireromen, Aireromen, what drove you to leave?) Aire stopped, she stared up at the sky. The voice spoke no more. She shook her head and ran across the street.  
  
"What the heck was that?" she asked herself.  
  
As she walked down the sidewalk, passing the houses on her block, she though about the voice she had heard.  
  
'Maybe I was just hearing things' she reasoned with herself. 'But then how come for some odd reason those words made sense, like I almost knew what they ment. If they ment anything at all.'  
  
She stopped at the door of her house and rummaged through a pocket in her backpack and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and went inside, tossing her shoes to the side and making her way down the hall to her room. She flung her backpack into a corner and opened the blinds on the window to stare outside. She sighed and looked at the clock, 3:45. Her parents would not be home for another hour. Aire flopped onto her bed and read a book to pass the time.  
  
That night she sat in the living room, she gazed for a long while at the TV, before getting up and walking to the back door, she looked through the blinds. It was dark out, but a full moon was shining in the sky, casting a silver glow about the yard. Aire loved the night, she grinned and opened the door, stepping out side. A mild wind blew, caressing her face and blowing her long blond hair back over her neck. She stared up into the night, white stars shone in the sky, a bright silver moon floated silently over thin clouds outlined in a bluish silver light from the moon. She gazed longingly up into the night, watching the stars glitter like diamonds.  
  
"They're beautiful are they not?" a voice said.  
  
Aire turned suddenly, she saw before her an old man with a long grey beard, dressed in white robes and holding a staff. He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh my God! Who are you and what are you doing in my back yard!" Aire sprang back, slowly inching her way towards the door.  
  
The old man held up a hand, "Peace dear child, peace, I come not to harm you, I am Gandalf, I am a wizard."  
  
Aire starred at the old man like he was insane, yet, the name Gandalf seemed all too familiar to her. Where had she heard it before? She stood perfectly still now, and gazed into the old man's face.  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want?" Aire demanded.  
  
" Do you know who you are child?" questioned Gandalf  
  
Aire looked at the old man oddly, raising an eyebrow, 'What a stupid question!' she thought. ' Of corse I know who I am, this guy is freaking crazy!'  
  
Gandalf could see the "Do you think I'm stupid" expression upon her face and smirked. He stepped closer to her. "I know you must think I'm crazy-"  
  
"Yeah" Aire said dryly  
  
"But you must listen to me, You are not Aire of earth, you are Princess Aireromen of the Elves of Lothlorien. You were sent to this world, by way of a great disturbance in the spirit world. You were also a great warrior, who traveled with the fellowship of the Ring. In their quest to destroy the One ring."  
  
" If I'm an Elven princess then what am I doing here?" Aire questioned in a mocking tone.  
  
" You volunteered to help the members of the Fellowship of the rings, Although it is a shame that you did not see it to the end. When Frodo and Sam parted to go to mordor and cast the one ring into the fires of mount doom. Aragorn, Gimli the dwarf, Legolas an Elven Prince, and you set out to find merry and Pippin who were taken by orcs. You were met by the riders of Rhoen, and soon met up with me again and we accompanied the Riders of Rhoen to help save Helms deep. Orcs were advancing there and they desperately needed help. Do you remember the Orcs?"  
  
A vision of the horrible disgusting looking Orcs flashed in her head, and she wondered where the memory came from. With out realizing it, she answered, "Yes."  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Already your memory is coming back to you, that is well, just as I had suspected, and hoped for."  
  
Aire Listened more intently, this all seemed to make sense, and in some odd way it was familiar.  
  
(Flashback to the tale with Gandalf's voice narrating.)  
  
  
  
" When the ambush came, all charged into the fray we were doing our best to hold the ground at Helm's Deep, along with the Rohen armies to aid us. Many men and elves died. But we won the battle. And were able to drive the Orcs away. As a group of men were celebrating, they did not see a small band of stow away orcs slip in behind the wall. But Aireromen saw them and slowly picked up her sword and advanced on them. Legolas and Gimli saw this too as they were standing with her. The three of them snuck up after the Orcs, trying to not be noticed, they came up behind the foul creatures. A few men saw their advance on the Orcs and shouted out to the three to watch their selves, their cover was blown and the Orcs turned and saw Legolas, Gimli, and Aireromen. They pulled out their weapons, and fought with them. A short but bloody battle it was. Legolas slew three Orcs and was taking on two more now with his sword, as he was now out of arrows. He slew two at the same time with his Elven blades. And then took on another that came rushing out of the forest. Aireromen was fighting with three with her sword, she slit the throat of one and stabbed into the stomach of another and ripped her sword out again, the Orc fell to the earth with a thud. She then tackled the last to the ground and stabbed him through the chest. Gimli was battling three and managed to lop off the head of two of them before the last one overtook him, the Orc knocked his ax out of his hands, he was taken by the foul creature, who retreated into the woods. While Legolas was fighting with the other two Orcs that rushed out, Aireromen followed the Orc that had Gimli into the woods; we don't know much of what happened then, other than that we were searching for Aireromen and Gimli when we heard a cry from the woods. Aragorn, Legolas, a few soldiers and myself fled to the woods, following the cries for help that unmistakably came from Gimli. We found the dwarf vaulting up and down hysterically.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted, "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
The dwarf's face grew grim, " I was taken by an Orc, he carried me deep into the woods, and then stopped, as if sensing something. Then out of the darkness came Aireromen, she leaped upon the Orc and he dropped me, pulling out his sword, there was a brief battle and Aireromen was- she cut off his arm- but she-" the dwarf struggled to get the words out. "Aireromen, she's.she's hurt." He said barley able to keep from crying.  
  
Legolas's face became engraged and frightened; he was to be Aireromen's husband. It had been announced long ago. Aireromen and Legolas were best friends and had known eachother since they were both very young. Legolas had fallen in love with her and promised that he would marry no other but her. She of corse did not object, for she too had fallen in love with the Elven prince.  
  
"Where is she Gimli?" Legolas demanded, he darted his head searching through the darkness hysterically. Calling out her name. "Aireomen! Aireromen! Answer me!"  
  
" She is this way" said Gimli and lead us deepinto the woods.  
  
Legolas ran ahead, scanning the darkness, calling her name.  
  
"Listen!" Aragorn cried.  
  
We heard a faint noise, a voice, weak and fading.  
  
"Mithrandir! Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren!" came the faint cry.  
  
"What is it saying?" asked Gimli.  
  
" It says, ' Mithrandir, Mithrandir, oh Pilgrim Grey! Mithrandir is Gandalf." explaned Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf had long been a friend of the young Princess and her family. She felt him to be a second Grandfather. And she always relied on him, and now she called him to her again.  
  
"Mithrandir!" said the faint voice of Aireromen.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened. "It is Aireromen!" he cried, " Come! We must find her!"  
  
They mad there way into a small clearing, there lying in the middle was Aireromen, she turned to see them, she opened her mouth, but not a sound came out. She looked hopelessly at Legolas. He rushed to her, kneeling down and propping her shoulders and neck in his arms, he gazed down into her blue eyes that shone like a deep and endless sea, and softly he stroked her long blonde hair. Aireromen's body jerked in pain, The others stood around, staring down at the pitiful sight. There was Aireromen, the Elven-Princess of Lothlorien, the daughter of The Lady Galadriel, dieing in the arms of Legolas, her soon to be husband and prince of the Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
"Is there not something we can do!" pleaded Legolas.  
  
Gandalf bent down, examining the wound, she had been stabbed through the stomach with an Orcs blade. Blood was oozing out from the gash, her face was white, not pale with the beauty of the Elves, but pale of one who is dying.  
  
Gandalf's face was grim as he met the eyes of the pleading elf.  
  
"There is nothing we can do, my dear Elf, she is too far-gone, and has lost too much blood. Even if we could save her, we have no medicine, nor spells. The power of the Elves is too far away, And if we were to carry her there, I fear she would not make it. The wound is fatal. Nothing can save her now."  
  
"What will become of her?" pleaded Legolas.  
  
"She will pass over, and her spirit will remain in the Halls of Mandosfor a time before returning.But who knows how long that will be." Stated the old Wizard. Biting his lip.  
  
Legolas's eyes went wild.  
  
"We must not let her die! She cannot pass, I won't let her pass, she belongs here with me!" said Legolas, fighting back tears. All could see that the Elven Prince longed to cry, but he would not show weakness or despair while his love lay dying. She did not need to be troubled by it, not when she was in this state.  
  
Legolas gazed down sorrowfully into the face of the Elven woman he loved; he kissed her softly on the lips and stroked her cheek. Aireromen stared up into his eyes; she placed a weak and trembling hand on his face and smiled faintly.  
  
"Legolas, my love" she said between gasps of pain. She winced and tears rolled down her face.  
  
"I will find you again my love" promised Legolas. His voice was shaky and cracking "If I have to go through the gates of Hell themselves, I will find you and bring you back home."  
  
Aireromen smiled again and turned her eyes to the sky above her, the stars shone brightly, as bright as diamonds. The moon was drifting high above, casting its mystical lights upon the earth, and illuminating the face of Aireromen in silver glow. She then looked around the clearing at the others that stood with heads bowed in respect and morning. She turned her face again and met the eyes of Legolas. For a moment they stared into each other's face. Legolas's eyes were watery and red as he held back tears, Aireromen felt tears fall silently from her own eyes, warm tears that trickled down her cheeks.  
  
Softly she whispered. "Mornie alantie" (Darkness has fallen) slowly she closed her eyes, and breathed in one final time, Legolas felt her body go limp in his arms. She was dead.  
  
A hush fell over the clearing, Aragorn stared up at the sky, his face sorrowful, Gimli sat with his head bowed low to the ground, Gandalf took off his hat and held tightly to his staff, and Legolas, cried out in sorrow "AI!" he called to the heavens. He gathered her lifeless body into his arms and cried, tears flooded down his face as he sat rocking Aireromen's body back and forth. Gandalf tried to place a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder, but the Elf jerked away at his touch shouting.  
  
"Stay away from me! GET BACK! LEAVE HER BE! DON'T TOUCH HER!"  
  
"Legolas, please, be comforted she will suffer no longer." Again he tried to touch Legolas and help him. And again the Elf screamed in sorrow and anger. "I SAID AWAY!"  
  
Gandalf backed up and came to stand beside Aragorn; his face troubled, they looked down pitifully at Legolas as he held tightly to Aireromen.  
  
Then the memory faded.  
  
Aire stood with her head low and tears rolled down her face.  
  
"I- I remember" she said in a daze. "I remember" she looked up at Gandalf, then at the sky, "Legolas" she whispered, meeting the eyes of Galdalf again.  
  
The old Wizard smiled down at her, "Yes, Legolas awaits you, as do your mother, father, and your friends. We have spent many years looking for you, and wish for you to return so that you may take your place along side Legolas and the throne of Mirkwood."  
  
Aire stared at him, she remembered now, it all was coming back to her in a great flood, she wanted so desperately to return to Middle Earth, to be with her love, Legolas, to see her mother again, her real mother. But how could she leave? How could she leave the family that she now had? Could she even consider it?  
  
Gandalf could see the questions in her mind; he came and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "I will not force you to come with me Aireromen, the choice is yours to make. And whatever your dissision is, I'm sure it is for the best, and what you feel is right for you. I will leave you to think about it, for this is an important decission to make."  
  
The old Wizard began to walk away; he stopped and turned to her one last time. "I will return in a few days. Be wise, and think of your dicision. Farewell Aireromen." She stared at him until he seemed to disappear into the shadows infront of her eyes. She glanced around the yard, this was going to be very difficult. She turned slowly and thoughtfully towards the porch, pausing to scan the yard one final time before opening the door and stepping inside the house. 


	2. Sweet Dreams

1 Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams  
  
"Where is she Gandalf?" cried Legolas as he ran to the wizard coming up the steps of Mirkwood palace. It was late into the night; already the moon had reached its peak in the sky above. Soft lights glowed from within the palace, night birds could be head in the trees, in harmony with the rustling of the leave as the wind blew them softly.  
  
"I left her to chose on her own. This is a tough decission for her. She needs time to think." Replied Gandalf. And he walked past Legolas  
  
The Elf stopped for a moment before running up the steps to catch up with Galndalf.  
  
"She needs time! I cannot wait Gandalf! I want her back! I swore I would find her and bring her back! And so help me I will!" shouted Legolas.  
  
"She has another life now Legolas, we must allow her time to make up her mind, I'm sure she will come back." reassured Gandalf.  
  
"Oh that I could see her once more, Ai! Aniron Aireromen!" sighed Legolas. (Ah! I desire Aireromen!) Legolas leaned up against a wall at the top of the stairs before the entry way into the palace. He stared up at the moon. "I can feel her Gandalf, I can still feel her. My love, my wife, I need her Gandalf." The Elf closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  
  
Gandalf came and stood beside him, patting him on the shoulder. "Yes Legolas, yes, I know, you feel as though you are missing a great piece of yourself. I know how much you love her, and I'm sure she does too. But we must be patient. She must choose the life she wants. We cannot force this upon her. Come lets us go inside and speak with your father, I'm sure he would like to hear the news too." Gandalf turned and entered inside the palace with Legolas following closely behind. Before he followed the old wizard through the door, he turned once more to face the moon. "Goodnight my sweet one" he whispered to himself. And then he turned and trotted off after Gandalf.  
  
Aire lay asleep in her room; she tossed and turned as she dreamt.  
  
(Aire's dream)  
  
Aireromen stood in the forests of Mirkwood; she wore a sapphire blue sleeveless gown, covered with silver beads and leaves stitched in silver thread, and wore a silver Elven crown upon her head. She was bare footed. Her hair fell down her back in golden waves highlighted in silver by the moon. It was night, she was singing to the stars.  
  
1.1 Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
Ah! I desire…  
  
"You sing beautifully Princess." Came a soft voice from the trees.  
  
Aireromen knew the voice well; she smiled and turned to face Legolas who was now standing behind her. He smiled at her and came closer to her.  
  
"Thank you, tell me is this just a pass time for you? Following me around at night?" she smirked and came to him and they embraced in a hug.  
  
Legolas smiled down at her, "Well I am sorry Aireromen, but I fear your beauty simply attracts me to you. I cannot help it." He kissed her forehead. They stared for a long moment into each other's eyes. They knew the other inside and out. Aireromen kissed his hand. " I love you Legolas." He smiled again at her. "And I love you Aireromen." He bent his head down and they kissed lovingly on the lips.  
  
"We had best be returning Aire." Whispered Legolas. He kissed her again on the lips and she then nodded and the walked slowly back to the palace.  
  
Aire awoke with a start; she looked around her dark room.  
  
'That dream, no, no it wasn't a dream. That was a memory. I remember that, I wish to return to him, I wish to see him again.' In her heart, she was still Aireromen, but in her head, she was not sure. She knew now about her past, but could she accept it? And should she? 'Shall I leave this world and go to Mirkwood and be with Legolas? Or should I stay and live the life that I was given? 'RETURN!' her heart called. ' RETURN TO YOUR LOVE!' but her head said ' No! I must think, I cannot leave. Not yet.' She sank back down onto her pillows. 'What shall I do' she thought. Why should I go back? This is the only Life I know, its not that easy to just pick up and leave it. She pushed the thoughts away from her head. She tried to go back to sleep. But she could not. Frustraighted she turned her head to the window next to her bed and looked out into the night.  
  
"What should I choose?" she whispered. She stared out at the darkness for a few minutes before her eyes drooped again, and she slept. 


	3. Meeting With Galadriel

Chapter 3: Meeting with Galadriel  
  
Gandalf rode on his horse Shadowfax to Lothlorien. The Golden leaves of the trees melted by in flashes, in this part of the forest the leaves were always gold. He saw the mark where the Elven city began, and he pulled the reins in and brought Shadowfax to a stop at the mark, guarded by a few Elves, all fair in hair, eyes, and skin, as were all the Elves of Lothlorien. One Elf bowed low,  
  
"Mithrandir, it is good to see you again, but what business do you have here?"  
  
Gandalf too bowed his head, " I wish to speak with the Lady Galadriel. It concerns personal matters." Stated Gandalf bluntly.  
  
" As I suspected was your reason for coming here, for you never come to any place without good reason." The elf smiled and his green eyes shone with laughter.  
  
Gandalf smiled back at the elf "Yes Maldire, I have good reason, now will you let me pass, for I am old and have not the strength to waste my breath on talking nonsense."  
  
The elf bowed low and stepped aside allowing, the Wizard to pass. Gandalf now went at a fast trot into the fair city of Lothlorien, Elves all dressed in silver, white, or blue walked swiftly around, and young elves ran and played among the smaller trees. A few Elves waved to Gandalf, and the old wizard would smile and wave back. The buildings of Lothorien were wound around the trees, some were even underneath the roots, and doors in the trees lead downward to these buildings. Everything glowed with a silverish light, even the Elves themselves. They looked like angels, save for their pointed ears.  
  
  
  
Gandalf rode up to the steps of a tall tree, and wrapped around it was a fair elvish staircase. It was pure white, and upon the sides there were railings, all carved and hand crafted by the elves, these particular rails looked like a long white gnarled and twisted branch, with narrow leaves sprouting out of certain places. He proceeded to climb this stair case, the trip was long and tiresome, around and around the tree he went, rising higher and higher into the tree, until he was now surrounded by the thick grey branches of the tree, and the wind rushed through the blue leaves. Upon reaching the top, he found Galadriel sitting in her chair waiting for him. She wore a white dress, that fit around her slim form, the tail of the dress dragged on the ground, the sleeves were snug around her arms until it reached her elbow, it then grew wider and covered almost her entire hand. She wore a silver necklace, and hanging from the silver chain was a brilliant blue leaf made of a rare crystal. Upon her head she wore a silver elvish crown that glittered and sparkled atop her noble head. She rose to greet him and he bent and kissed her soft hands.  
  
"It is indeed a pleasure to see you again Mithrandir, I am told that you wish to speak to me." Her voice was deep and soothing.  
  
"Yes my Lady, indeed I have ridden all the way from Mirkwood to bring you this news."  
  
Galadriel's eyes were fixed intently upon Gandalf's face.  
  
" I will not tarry on the subject, I have found your daughter, Galadriel. Indeed I have spent many years searching for her, she resides with the race of Man, and she looks as one. But she is regaining her knowledge of this world, and her memories have returned."  
  
Galadriel's hands trembled. She fell back into her chair, eyes wide with shock, she gripped the sides of her chair hard and her entire body trembled in sorrow and relief. Her Daughter had been found! Her Aireromen, her last born. How she had prayed for this day to come. Her eyes watered, and she looked to the sky and then closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair and sighed.  
  
"She has been found." She repeated to herself. "Oh how I have longed for this day for many years Mithrandir! I wish to see her, when will she come?"  
  
Gandalf leaned on his staff, and his face was solem "I did not take her back with me."  
  
Galadriel opened her eyes again, this time a look of confusion upon her face. "What?" she said, her eyes searching the wizard.  
  
"She is unsure." Continued Gandalf. "I though that she should be allowed to chose the life that she wants, we owe that to her. She only knows that life which she is living now, to tear her away from it without letting her think things over and chose her self would be the worst thing to do to her, not to mention very traumatizing."  
  
Galadriel nodded her head slowly. "Yes, we do owe her that. And as much as it grieves me to wait, I shall let her chose her path. I would not wish for Aire to return because she was forced to. But tell me Mithrandir, is she human? Is she mortal?"  
  
The wizard nodded his head. "She is human, at least on the outside, but deep within her, within her soul itself, she is still Aireromen, Elven princess. And were she to come back to middle earth, she could become an Elf again."  
  
Galadriel sighed. Her daughter a human? No. That was not the life she should have, her place was here with her people.  
  
"When will you speak to her again?" she asked, her voice wavering.  
  
"I will speak to her again in a few days, by then I hope she has made up her mind, though she may not have, in that case we shall wait as long as it takes." replied the wizard.  
  
With that he bowed low and looked thoughtfully out the window. " I must leave you now my Lady, for I have other busineses to attend to."  
  
Galadriel nodded her head and allowed him to leave, Gandalf was escorted back down the stares where an Elf was holding Shadowfax, Gandalf leaped onto the horse's back, turned and galloped off and out of the fair woods of Lothlorien.  
  
High up in the tree, Galadriel watched the wizard leave, when he was out of sight, she turned and walked silently down the long stairs, lost in thought. She made her way down from the city to the river that flowed near by, there she found the Lord Celeborn, her husband speaking to another male elf, Saldamir one of Celeborn's cousins. Celeborn was dressed in a silky pale blue robe, and underneath it he wore a white long sleeved shirt, and silver leggings. Celeborn glanced at Galadriel as she approached he saw the sorrowful look upon her face, and asked Saldamir to leave them in peace. Saldamir bowed to Galadriel as he passed and went away up the bank, Celeborn came to Galadriel and took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"What seems to trouble you my Lady?" his voice showing concern for his wife.  
  
Galadriel's eyes watered and for a moment she said nothing, then she fell into the arms of Celeborn and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and allowed her to cry for a while before pulling her face away from his chest and looking into her face, now stained with tears. He stroked her hair and again asked her:  
  
"What is it that troubles you so my love?" he handed her a silk cloth to dry her eyes with and waited patiently for her answer.  
  
Galadriel wiped her eyes with the cloth; she then looked up into Celeborn's face.  
  
"I have spoken with Gandalf the Grey." She said "He came to speak to me personally, on a matter that concerns both of us, along with Mirkwood."  
  
Celeborn looked curiously at Galadriel.  
  
"He came to tell me-" she faltered for a moment. "He came to tell me that Aireromen has been found." Tears formed in her eyes again.  
  
Celeborn blinked, he turned his head away to the west, and breathed in deeply, the sun was setting, casting a deep orange glow in the sky and upon the leaves and trees. It fell silent, all that could be heard was the sound of the rushing water behind them and the faint distant laughter and singing of the elves. He then turned his head back to Galadriel; she could see the tears forming behind his eyes. He had missed his daughter as much as she, and was nearly broken hearted when he found out she was dead.  
  
"And what else did Mithrandir say?" his voice was soft and low.  
  
Galadriel retold Celeborn all that was said between the meeting she had with Gandalf and the king stood silently as she spoke, when she had finished he looked up the bank.  
  
"Then we must do as Mithrandir has said, we must wait. I agree that we should not force her to choose. I am sure that prince Legolas is taking this news harder than we."  
  
Galadriel's eyes were thoughtful. "Yes, poor Legolas, he loved Aire so. This must be very difficult for him to bare."  
  
They turned toward the city, Galadriel placed her hand in Celeborn's and together they walked up the bank to the city again. 


	4. There's Somthing My Heart Seeks

Chapter 4: There's Something My Heart Seeks.  
  
That same day, Legolas sat in a clearing deep within the forests of Mirkwood. The clearing was small and surrounded by aging trees, many older than Legolas himslef. The grass grew thick and green here, and was fed by a small brook that trickled along right through the middle of the clearing, and disappeared into the shadows of the trees. The water was clear and you could see every rock, pebble, and grain of sand at its bottom. Rays of the morning sun shone through the leaves, casting shafts of light around the clearing.  
  
Legolas leaned his head back and rested it on a tree. He looked up through the branches; there was a patch through the tangle of leaves where you could see the sky. It was a brilliant bright blue, and the big pure white fluffy clouds stood out against it. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, the sounds of the woods filled his ears, and for a moment he felt peace, but the memories always caught up with him and he could not escape them.  
  
(Memory of Legolas's)  
  
Legolas laughed as he ran through the forest, zigzagging in and out of the trees, a flash of golden hair told him we was gaining on her. He moved silently but swiftly. The wind of his own speed whipped his blond hair back from his face. He glanced up briefly, and then lept into the air, catching his hands on a low hanging branch. He swung himself up and into the thick jungle of branches. He paused for a moment, his keen eyes searching the forest floor. There! He had spotted her, immediately he lept from branch to branch; as agile as a cat. Aireromen stood, she listened silently.  
  
"Where has he gone?" she said to herself.  
  
She was dressed in attire much the same as Legolas, only more feminine. She wore soft boots the color of mud brown and grey pants that fit around her form perfectly. She wore a cream colored long sleeved silk shirt, that puffed out a bit at the wrists. Her long blond hair was tied back in a single ponytail, but her long bangs fell to her shoulders, as they were not tied up.  
  
She scanned the trees and shadows where little light escaped through the branches from the sun. All that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew through the trees. The light from the sun danced around the forest floor. Aireromen's eyes glittered in the ray of light that shone down upon her. This very light impaired her vision, so she did not see the figure crouching low in the tree behind her.  
  
Legolas stared at the back of her head, a smirk formed across his face, he stood for a moment, very still, watching the elf girl infront of him as she squinted and searched. Legolas had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing; he steadied himself on the branch, careful not to make a sound. Elvish ears were keen, and Aireromen's ears were no exception. He readied himself now, and with a single leap he grabbed the startled elf and tackled her to the ground. Aireromen kicked and swung her arms; she squirmed and writhed her arms trying to break free from Legolas's grip.  
  
"Let go of me stupid troll!" cried Aireromen.  
  
Legolas laughed and let go of Aireromen, who scrambled to her feet. Legolas still lay on the ground looking up at Aireromen and laughing.  
  
"A troll am I?" He smiled and laughed again. " And you're as slow as a hobbit!" Legolas jumped to his feet and smiled triumphantly at Aireromen. "You never even heard me coming! You're getting slow Aire, losing your touch are you?" He chuckled.  
  
Aireromen glared at Legolas. "It won't happen again I promise you that!" She turned and the two elves began walking back through the forest, with Legolas still boasting.  
  
"You should use your ears more than your eyes Aire." Said Legolas,  
  
He laughed and looked over to Aireromen, he was shocked to find she was not there, he searched the woods with his eyes.  
  
"Aire!" He called. "Aire! Where are you? Answer me! AIRE!"  
  
At that moment Legolas was shoved to the ground by Aireromen, who came out of the shadows, he fell to the ground with a thud and looked up in a daze at Aireromen standing over him laughing.  
  
" You should use your ears more than your mouth, Legolas!" Aireromen said mockingly. She laughed and extended a hand to help Legolas back up.  
  
Legolas glared up at Aireromen and reluctantly took her hand and she pulled him up. He knew he had been beaten. There was no use fighting it, that was what he got for having such a big mouth.  
  
"Awe don't take it so hard Legolas." Said Aireromen. " You knew it was too good to be true, I told you it wouldn't happen again." She playfully kissed him on the cheek and Legolas smiled.  
  
"Come on!" shouted Aireromen. "I'll race you back to the palace!" as she ran off into the trees with Legolas following close behind.  
  
(Memory fades)  
  
Legolas opened his eyes, he smiled at the memory, and he looked around the clearing. He touched the ground, this was were she had stood when he jumped on her, where she stood wrapped in a blanket of sunlight, her hair shining like gold, melting over her shoulders. As soft as silk to the touch, he loved to run his fingers through that golden hair. This was their spot, a place they could go to get away from it all. Legolas often came here after the death of Aireromen; this was where he felt the closest to her. Softly he sang the words of a song that Aireromen often sang when they were alone here:  
  
A clouded dream on an earthly night  
  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
  
Sings at the coming dawn  
  
Birds in flight are calling there  
  
Where the heart moves the stones  
  
It's there that my heart is longing  
  
All for the love of you  
  
A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
  
Then it draws me far away  
  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
  
Sings at the coming dawn Sand melts in pools of the sky  
  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
  
Your lamps will call me home  
  
  
  
And so it's there my homage's due  
  
Clutched by the still of the night  
  
Now I feel you move  
  
And every breath is full  
  
So it's there my homage's due  
  
Clutched by the still of the night  
  
Even the distance feels so near  
  
All for the love of you  
  
A clouded dream on an earthly night  
  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
  
Sings at the coming dawn  
  
Birds in flight are calling there  
  
Where the heart moves the stones  
  
It's there that my heart is longing  
  
All for the love of you.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Came a voice from behind the tree Legolas was leaning on.  
  
Legolas moved away with a start and stood now facing the tree, he looked at the shadowy figure as he stepped from behind the tree.  
  
"You startled me." Said Legolas  
  
The voice laughed. "STARTLED! You're an Elf! You're supposed to be able to hear me coming for miles and miles!" Aragorn stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Legolas looked to the ground. "I was distracted." He replied.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas with great concern.  
  
"Distracted? You have not been yourself lately Legolas, and today proves to exception."  
  
"Yes," replied Legolas, his eyes seeming to look at something that was not there. "I have not been myself, I am sorry Aragorn." He looked at Aragorn now.  
  
"There is no need for apologies Legolas" said Aragorn, holding up his hand.  
  
He sat down next to the brook, and Legolas sat down with him. For a long moment neither one spoke. Aragorn looked at Legolas, who stared off into the water.  
  
"There is something that troubled you Legolas, I can see it in your eyes." Said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas glanced as Aragorn, then back at the water. He then turned fully to him. "Aireromen has been found."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened, for a moment he said nothing, and then he smiled at Legolas. "Well this is joyous news! She has been found and will return, and you two shall be married and happy, oh dear Elf, if she is found then why do you act so glum?"  
  
"There is more." Legolas said slowly.  
  
He stood up and walked to a large tree, he placed his hand on it and leaned. Aragorn stood up and walked to the elf, he looked confused. Legolas looked at him and then at the ground, for it was painful to say the words.  
  
"Gandalf has spoken to her, she is human, she knows now about us. Gandalf told her about the battle at helms deep, she knows everything. That she is an elf, the whole thing. Though she does not know if she wants to return. Gandalf left her to decide. And they expect me to just sit here and wait! I promised I'd find her! I promised I'd bring her back! And sitting here waiting, knowing that she is out there is killing me! I can't even go to see her Aragorn!" yelled Legolas. His eyes welled up with tears; he let out a sigh of frustration and bowed his head.  
  
Aragorn who was standing silent now spoke.  
  
"Legolas, I know this is difficult for you, I know how it must feel-" He was cut of by Legolas.  
  
"No Aragorn, you don't know, you didn't lose the one you loved. You didn't hold her in your arms while she lay dying in front of you! You didn't watch her take her last breath, or feel her warm blood on your hands! No Aragorn, you do not understand!" Legolas buried his head into his arm as he leaned further into the tree, his shoulders shook rapidly and Aragorn could see he was crying. He placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry Aragorn," said Legolas, he stood upright again, and wiped his eyes roughly on his sleeve.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "No Legolas, do not apologize, I know how it must hurt. And you have every right to be upset, if I were in your position I would do the same thing."  
  
Legolas smiled. "No, I think you would have picked up your sword and gone on a rampage." He laughed.  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Yes, that would be more to my liking." He chuckled a little and looked around the clearing a bit. "Well Legolas, what to you say to some Archery hmm? It will take your mind off of this for a little while."  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn gratefully. "That sounds like a good plan." He and Aragorn walked out of the clearing and back towards the palace. 


	5. Remember Me

Chapter 5: Remember Me  
  
Aire sat beneath the large old oak tree in her backyard, she fiddled with a stick, drawing pictures in the dirt. The sun was setting, but there was still a lot of blue left in the sky. She wiped the dirt off of her jeans, and examined the stitching on her red T-shirt. She was deep in thought and did not notice her mother standing over her.  
  
"Aire?" she said softly.  
  
Aire startled and dropped the stick she was holding, she looked up at her mother, but she said nothing.  
  
"Aire, are you feeling okay?" her mother asked, putting her hand on Aire's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine mom" said Aire, a little irritated, she moved her mother's hand from her head.  
  
"Aren't you going to come inside and eat dinner?" her mother asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, in a bit, I'm just enjoying being by myself now." Aire noticed perhaps for the first time how different she was from her parents.  
  
Aire was adopted, she knew that, her parents had made no effort to keep that from her. Though they did not know who her birth mother was, for she was found by a women wrapped in a blanket by a street. The woman took her to the orphan home. But Aire knew who her mother was, her adopted parents saw her and immediately wanted her, her mother had always wanted a blond haired blue eyed girl. They could not have their own children, so adoption was their only choice, besides Aire, they adopted Scott, her brother, and Samantha, her sister. They looked more like their parents than she did; they all had brown hair and eyes, except for her and Scott, who had blue eyes. Her mother said that she loved how she stood out in their family, she said that Aire had always had some odd thing about her that made her different, but that it was this difference in her that attracted her to Aire, and that is why she chose her.  
  
Aire looked out at the sky again, a colidascope of colors filled the evening, it seemed surreal, like a painting. Her mother went to sit down beside her.  
  
"Aire, what's wrong?"  
  
Aire glanced at her mother, how could she tell her? 'She'd think I'm nuts if I told her who I really was.' How do I explain?  
  
"Nothings wrong mom, I'm just tired. And I was just thinking." Said Aire  
  
"About what?" her mom asked.  
  
Aire thought, her mom was very open minded, but this might be a little too far fetched for even her. Mystical things fascinated her mother. The house was decorated with mystical things, unicorn tapestries, small statues of wizards and dragons, paintings of fairies and even elves. Maybe she would understand.  
  
"Do you believe in all those mystical creatures that we have around our house?" Aire asked.  
  
Her mother looked at her oddly. Why did you ask that question?"  
  
"Well, I just.." ' Oh great Aire! Now that was really smooth!' she thought to herself.  
  
Her mother smiled, she looked at the sky, now a deep red. "Well, I believe that at one time they did exist."  
  
' Okay' Aire thought. ' Maybe now she won't think I'm a complete nutcase, well I have to take that chance. I need to tell her.' Aire looked at her mother very seriously.  
  
" Mom, I'm-" she was cut off by a voice from the house.  
  
"Mom! Dad said dinner's ready!" came the voice of Scott; he stood in the doorway. Her mom looked up.  
  
"Okay, well be right there!" Her mother stood up, Aire sighed. 'Well that went well, thanks a lot Scott.' She thought.  
  
She followed her mom into the house and ate quietly while her family discussed the day's events. When dinner was over with and Samantha and Scott had been sent to bed, as they were younger than Aire, Aire stayed up to help her mom and dad clean up.  
  
"Aire it's 10:00, shouldn't you be going to bed?" her dad looked at her from the sink.  
  
"No, I don't have school tomorrow, there's a teacher's meeting." Aire tossed him a dry towel to clean his hands with.  
  
"Alright then, well your mother and I are going to bed, you can stay up but try not to be too loud, we don't want Samantha or Scott to wake up, because they have school tomorrow. And don't stay up too late okay?" her dad said as he playfully rubbed her head.  
  
They kissed Aire goodnight and headed off to their bedroom. Aire finished wiping down the counters. She stared for a while at the counter, not really looking at it, but staring beyond it. Thinking, thinking about her past, things she remembered, and always they kept coming back to Legolas.  
  
Aire looked out at the old oak tree in the back yard, it's thick branches twisting up into the night sky, as if reaching out to touch the moon. The night seemed to call to her, calling her out. And she accepted the call; she opened the back door and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She closed the door slowly and as quietly as possible trying not to wake anyone. She walked across the grass, feeling it's cool touch upon her feet, she made her way too the oak tree; she touched its trunk with a hand, and stared up at it. She turned and leaned against it sighing, staring up at the stars.  
  
"Legolas" she whispered.  
  
At that same moment, Legolas sat in his room in Mirkwood palace; he read a book for a while and then shut it, tossing it aside. He couldn't concentrate on it. He looked to the balcony, the long thick heavy curtains were drawn back, allowing light from the moon to spill in upon the floor. He got up from his chair and walked out onto the balcony, he leaned on the rail and stared up at the sky, the stars glittered and the moon shined. He sighed.  
  
"Aireromen" he whispered.  
  
There they stood, the two of them, each staring up into the night, each thinking of the other, and each having the same memory.  
  
(Aire and Legolas's memory combined.)  
  
The autumn night air was crisp and cool, and it made the forests of Lorien even more mystical. Aire walked silently along the trees of the fair elvish city of Lothlorien, a few elves were about but most were at a council meeting with her father Celeborn. She wore a light green rennasaunce looking dress, at the very bottom and around the breast were green beads sewn into the fabric. And the sleeves belled out over her arms. She walked down to the river that flowed right next to Lothlorien, she stared out at the waters, and the consistent flow was so relaxing to her ears. She closed her eyes and breathed in, and it was then that a hand came out from behind her and covered her mouth. Her hands shot to her face and she pulled the strange hand away, she turned and saw Legolas standing behind her looking down at her. He wore a silverish blue Elven cloak from Lothorien. (Like the one in the movie when they visit Lothorien)  
  
"Legolas! Why are you not at the council held by my father?" Aire asked, secretly very happy that Legolas was here with her.  
  
"My father does not need me, he represents the Elves of Mirkwood, not I. At least not for a while." Legolas looked back up to the buildings then back to Aireromen. "I saw you coming down here and I just thought I'd come and say hello." He smiled.  
  
"Oh? Is that all?" asked Aireromen. She gave Legolas a look that said she knew that he was not telling the whole truth.  
  
Legolas returned this look with his own look of complete false innocence. "Well, there was another reason." He said.  
  
"And what is that?" Aireromen asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.  
  
"This." Said Legolas. He grabbed Aireromen's arms and pulled her to him closely, he bent his head and kissed her deeply. He then slowly pushed her away from him so that he could see her face clearly; he smiled bigger than before.  
  
"Smooth one Legolas." Aireromen laughed, teasing Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at Aireromen, a playful look in his eyes. "Shall we walk?" he asked holding his arm out for her to take.  
  
She smiled at him and took the arm gladly; they walked down further along the bank.  
  
"What is the council about Legolas?" Arieromen asked as they walked.  
  
"Oh, some of the Elves wish to leave middle earth and cross over the sea to the Grey havens, where most of the elves have been going these past years. I suppose they are not happy here, they do not trust men and feel that things will only get worse if we stay." Legolas kissed her hand.  
  
" Will the Elves of Mirkwood go?" asked Aireromen.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, not all, my father wishes to go to the havens, but he feels he should not leave yet. But when I take the throne I imagine then he will leave."  
  
"When you take the throne?" Aire looked at him "I thought your eldest brother would be the heir."  
  
"No." said Legolas. "He wishes to go over the sea, there are more than a few Elves of Mirkwood who wish to leave. But I cannot leave; I love the forests of middle earth too greatly, and there are so many woods here that I have not yet explored. I wish to see them all, and there are other reasons that I cannot leave." He stopped and looked into Aireromen's eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Aireromen.  
  
"You." Replied Legolas. He smiled, is eyes softened and he kissed her forehead.  
  
Aireromen smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss with a deeper one, his hands on each side of her face.  
  
"I love you Aireromen, I will love you all my life." He looked into her face, with a seriousness about it. "It is a great pleasure for me to know that I shall not rule Mirkwood alone, you will be there with me. I think that is the best thing about the whole arrangement of the throne, I would not wish to rule without you, nay I would have no other but you."  
  
"And I could not imagine immortality with out you Legolas, I too love you, you and no other." Aireromen smiled.  
  
He kissed her again and she leaned into him. Their lips parted and for a long moment the simply stared at each other, memorizing every line, every detail of their faces. Aireromen sighed and wrapped her arms around Legolas's back and rested her head upon his chest, listening to his heart beating and the soothing rhythm of his breathing. Legolas wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and rested his head on hers, he closed his eyes and breathed in, her hair smelled like wild flowers, and was soft as silk. They stood like this for a very long time, enveloped in the moonlight, saying nothing to each other, and yet saying everything that they needed to say. Aireromen felt so safe in his arms, so protected, sheltered from the things and the world around her. And Legolas too felt safe, holding his love, as they listened to the peaceful woods about them, and the running water from the river behind them.  
  
(End of Aireromen and Legolas's memory)  
  
Legolas came out of the daze from the memory, he looked around him, and from inside he could barley make out the voices of Aragorn and his father, laughing and talking in the hall as they passed his door. He listened for a while until the voices passed and he could no longer hear them, then he gave the sky one last look and breathed in.  
  
"Good night Aireromen, my love." He whispered he turned and stepped inside and pulled the long heavy drapes shut he then blew out the candles in his room and opened his door, stepping out and heading down the hall to find Aragorn and his father.  
  
Aire stared in a trance at the sky for a while before realizing the vision had passed. She shook her head and looked towards the house. How long had she been standing there? What time was it? She moved out from under the shelter of the tree and walked across the yard to the house. She turned and looked out again at the yard. When would Gandalf come again to speak to her? She opened the door slowly; trying to dull out the creak it made. She closed it in much the same fashion. And shut the lights off in the house as she went to her room. She changed into her boxers and T-shirt before crawling into bed, with one final look out the window at the velvet black sky she whispered:  
  
"Goodnight Legolas, my love." She then closed her eyes and slept. 


	6. The Hour Before Dawn

Chapter 6: The Hour Before Dawn  
  
Aire felt a presence, even in her sleep she felt it, she slowly opened her eyes. She had only been sleeping for about 3 hours. She could just make out the red glow from her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes, 4:00, an hour before the coming of dawn. She sat up, and again rubbed her eyes, she stretched and wondered why she had woken up so early. It was then that she became aware of the figure hidden in the shadows outside her window.  
  
"Ganfalf!" Cried Aire, she got out of bed and opened the window. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "I am sorry to wake you, I came to see, Aireromen, if you have chosen."  
  
"You don't understand Gandalf! It's not that easy to just choose between this life and the other. I love them both, I have a family here that loves me, and yet I have a family and friends who love me there as well." Responded Aire.  
  
The smile on Gandalf's face faded. "You have not chosen then."  
  
"No, how can I choose?" questioned Aire. "I want to go back, but how can I just leave this family? They love me; they chose me to be their daughter. I cannot bare to break their hearts, besides all of this; I could not leave without giving them a good reason, without telling them. And that is not easy either, what do I say? I'm an Elven Princess from another world? They would never believe me! They would probably lock me up in an institution!"  
  
There was silence for a moment. Finally Gandalf broke the silence.  
  
" Then I ask you this, you have seen this world and what it is that you would miss here, but you have not seen what it is that would miss in Middle- Earth were you to stay here." He looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked.  
  
Gandalf replied, "I am saying quite plainly, will you return to Middle- Earth, if only to see what you will miss."  
  
Aire stared, her mouth slightly open, as if struggling to get the words out. The question tumbled around in her head. ' Go back?' she thought. 'Go back to my home?' Aire closed her eyes; she breathed in and then let it all out.  
  
"Okay" she agreed, slowly nodding her head. "Okay."  
  
Gandalf smiled, Aire grabbed some clothes and went out her door to the bathroom where she dressed. Aire pulled on some dark blue jeans and a plane white T-shirt. Then she slipped on her tennis shoes. She sneaked slowly down the hall, unlocked and opened the front door slowly and quietly. She crossed the yard to where Gandalf still stood outside her window, he smiled and bowed. Aire felt uncomfortable having him bow to her.  
  
"Will you walk with me?" he gestured his hand down the street. Aire followed him in silence.  
  
'What am I doing?' she thought.  
  
They walked to a large grassy field a few blocks away. Aire looked at the far end of the field; there was a small grove of willow trees. A strange bluish mist hung around them, and within them. But what was really strange was that the mist was nowhere else in the field, just where the trees were.  
  
"What is that?" asked Aire pointing at the trees.  
  
"That is the gateway to Middle-Earth." Replied Gandalf.  
  
Aire stared with wonder as they came closer.  
  
"Don't you worry about unwanted people finding it?" she asked.  
  
"No, it is only opened when we wish it to be. It is a shame that it comes to that but men are corrupted in your world. They are not to be trusted." Stated Gandalf.  
  
They stood now at the very entryway into the mist, Gandalf turned to face Aire.  
  
"I must warn you, this world is different. As I'm sure you remember. Things are different here, you yourself will be altered upon entering."  
  
Aire nodded, "okay" but in her mind she thought. "Altered? Altered how?'  
  
Gandalf stepped into the mist as was soon gone, he could no longer be seen by Aire.  
  
"Gandalf?" Aire called.  
  
She looked at the mist, it was so thick. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"Here we go" she said to herself. And she stepped into the mist. 


	7. Distant Doors Untold

Chapter 7: Distant Doors Untold.  
  
Aire walked, the mist slowly began to clear, and before he now, were great trees, they towered far above her. Ancient trees, Aire could tell. She felt a love for those trees, a love that went deep within her. She felt oddly enough so old standing under them.  
  
"Where are we Gandalf?" Aire asked. She noticed her voice; it was fairer, and soothing. The beautiful voice of the Elves.  
  
Gandalf turned to her. His eyes now seeming more level to hers, though he was not crouching. She looked down, she was taller!  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"You have become an Elf again Aireromen. I told you that you would become altered upon entering. Middle-Earth is your true home, and this is your true form. And to answer your earlier question, we are near the Forest River in Mirkwood." Stated Gandalf.  
  
"Mirkwood." Repeated Aireromen. She looked around. Yes. She remembered this.  
  
"We will make our journey to Mirkwood Palace, we will speak with Thranduil." Said Gandalf.  
  
He let out a cry, and then stood very still. Aireromen then heard it; her keen elven ears picked up the sound of pounding hooves.  
  
"Horses, two of them." Declared Aireromen, focusing on the sound.  
  
And as she said this, out of the forests sprang Shadowfax, his silver coat glittering. And behind him came a black horse, he was both beautiful and frightening to behold, his eyes blazed in a deep blood red, and you could see the fire in them. This was no ordinary horse.  
  
Shadowfax stopped in front of Gandalf, who stroked the silver neck fondly.  
  
"Hello, old friend." He said, smiling. He then looked to Aireromen; he pointed to the giant black horse standing next to Shadowfax.  
  
"That is Morwing, he is beautiful isn't he?" Gandalf commented.  
  
"He is that indeed," agreed Aireromen. "And he is also frightening."  
  
"Yes" agreed Gandalf nodding. " He is that. Morwing is a very special horse; his Sire was Dimernil, a Nazgul's steed. And his Dame was Annun Fennas, a beautiful and fair elven horse from Rivendell. How the two came together is beyond me, but Morwing was the result. Unfortunately his sire had to be slain; he was far too dangerous. But out of good graces, Morwing was allowed to live. No Elf wanted him, there is a deep and fearful hatred within him, and a fire that no man nore elf can control, none but you." Gandalf looked at Aireromen.  
  
"He's mine?" Aireromen breathed, looking at Morwing.  
  
"And only yours, he will accept no other rider." Said Gandalf.  
  
Aireromen looked at her horse; he turned his black head to face her, his blood red eyes glittering. She walked up to him; a memory of her and Morwing riding across an open field came to her and then left. She smiled.  
  
"It's been a long time Morwing my friend." She said.  
  
She touched his head and kissed his muzzle. The fire in his eyes died as her hands touched him. He let out a soft nicker.  
  
"Come," said Gandalf "Let us ride." He leaped onto Shadowfax and turned and trotted off.  
  
Aireromen looked then sprang nimbly onto Morwing's back. She stroked his jet-black neck and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Niror lim Morwing! Niror lim!"  
  
Morwing sprang forward with a joyful neigh, it felt good to have Aireromen back with him, he had long missed her.  
  
They rode to Mirkwood palace in silence, side by side. Aireromen was deep in thought.  
  
'If we go to Mirkwood, then Legolas will be there. What will I do? I wonder if anything will be different.'  
  
"For Legolas it wont be." Said Gandalf.  
  
Aireromen was startled out of her daze.  
  
"Wha- how did you-" she stuttered.  
  
Gandalf laughed, "I know your mind Aireromen, don't forget that." He looked at her, and she smiled.  
  
"I do wish to return here and stay, Gandalf, but I could not bare to grieve my earth family by leaving them. Although coming here has made me realize that this is where my heart belongs, in Middle-Earth. And never will it rest if I go back." She sighed. "Decisions Gandalf, too many decisions." She shook her head.  
  
"Do not worry Aireromen, when the time to make your decision comes, you will know." Said Gandaf.  
  
"I feel so at home here, I know and remember all these woods. All my memories of this world are with me, and they are clearer when I'm here. I feel like a different person." Exclaimed Aireromen.  
  
"Because you are a different person." Stated Gandalf.  
  
Aireromen fell silent as they reached the palace; she looked up at the tall grey stoned that it was built with, along with much woodcraft. Trees were all around; Aireromen could see a garden with a running stream through it. They stopped at the foot of the stairs that lead into the palace. Aireromen slid down off of Morwing's back. She patted him on the neck and followed Gandalf up the stairs.  
  
'What am I doing?' she again thought.  
  
As they reached the top, Aireromen turned to look out around her.  
  
"Aireromen" called Gandalf. She turned. "Come with me." He said.  
  
She walked down a hall with him; they came to a door where an Elf stood guard. He smiled at Gandalf, but upon seeing Aireromen he fell shocked. His eyes searched Gandalf's and with a nod from him, he opened the door and let them pass. His eyes never leaving Aireromen.  
  
They entered into a room that was lit with many candles. The blue light from the early morning casting a mystic light to the room. Thranduil stood at this window, he turned when he heard the doors open.  
  
"Mithrandir!" he exclaimed. Thranduil walked briskly up to Gandalf, they embraced in a hug.  
  
"Thranduil, I would like you to great our guest." Said Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf stepped out of the way, and Thranduil beheld Aireromen. He stared in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Aireromen!" he finally declared.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Then she has returned!" said Thranduil.  
  
"No, not returned, visiting. As I have told you before, she has not decided. She must be given time to make her choice." Stated Gandalf.  
  
"Yes, but perhaps this is not wise, what will happen if Legolas sees her?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Then he will see her." Mocked Gandalf.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" piped in Aireromen.  
  
"Oh, he is with Aragorn, he is visiting with us as well." Said Thranduil.  
  
A longing came to Aireromen eyes. She wanted to see him, but what would happen if she did? Did he still love her? No, that was stupid, of corse he still loved her. She sighed and looked longingly out the window.  
  
"How long will she stay?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"A few days, I cannot open the gates again for at least that long." Replied Gandalf.  
  
"A few days!" interrupted Aireromen. "What about my family? They'll think I've been kidnapped!"  
  
"No, they won't even realize you left. I have a few tricks of my own, I'm not a wizard for no reason." Laughed Gandalf.  
  
Aireromen calmed down; she had to trust Gandalf.  
  
"Would you like to be shown to your room?" Asked Thranduil.  
  
"Yes please." She said.  
  
"I will have some clothes brought to you as well." Said Thranduil.  
  
"Thank you." Smiled Aireromen.  
  
Thranduil opened the door from the room and lead Aireromen down the hall and up a staircase. They passed three doors before coming to a stop.  
  
"Here is your room." Said Thranduil as he opened the door for her.  
  
Aireromen looked inside, the room looked very cozy, a cherry wood four poster bed sat by the door to the balcony. The covers were of Royal blue, a cherry wood desk and dresser sat around the room too, and a beautiful hand made rug sat in the middle. The doors to the balcony were opened and a breeze was coming through. A few Elves came in with clothes for Aireromen. They laid them on the bed and then left.  
  
"I will leave you to your self now, you may walk around if you please. Gandalf and I have other things to discuss." Said Thranduil.  
  
"Thank you." Said Aireromen.  
  
Thranduil embraced her in a warm hug. "It is so good to see you again Aireromen." He smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. 


	8. One Of The Heart

Chapter 8: One of the Heart  
  
For a long while Aireromen stood on the balcony of her room, looking out into the forest. She breathed in the sweet smelling air, then turned and went inside. She looked through the clothes on her bed; she put all of them up in the closet, save for one. A deep Purple one. The tail dragged on the ground about 12 inches. The sleeved belled out at the Elbow; a beautiful elven pattern of leaves was sewn into it and wound around the dress. The top was cut low, and left her shoulders bare. She put this dress on and tossed the clothes she had worn before into the closet as well.  
  
She opened the door to her room and looked out around her, she could see no one, she slipped through the door and went down the stairs and into the garden that she had seen when she and Gandalf had arrived.  
  
Flowers and unusual but beautiful trees grew here, the grass was lush and green, and was soft to the touch. She stood there a long while, looking at all the beautiful plants around her.  
  
It was at this time that Two horses with riders came cantering up, they stopped at the Staircase, just 17 yards from the garden. Aragorn jumped off of his horse.  
  
"That was some great shooting Legolas, I see you've improved your two arrow shot." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Yes, well, two arrows could be improved, and three at a time is so challenging." Mocked Legolas.  
  
"It was a shame not all of them hit the target though." Replied Aragorn.  
  
"Well maybe if you had not purposely elbowed my arm maybe I would have." Said Legolas a little irritated.  
  
He jumped off his horse and he and Aragorn laughed. Legolas smiled and turned his head, the smile on his face faded.  
  
"What's wrong Legolas?" asked Aragorn, his face showing concern.  
  
Legolas said nothing, but stood as still as stone. Aragorn looked at Legolas then looked off in the direction Legolas was staring at, he saw in the garden a fair and beautiful elf maiden, wearing a deep purple dress. She was singing softly to herself. Aragorn's eyes widened.  
  
"It…..It can't be-" stuttered Aragorn looking to Legolas.  
  
Legolas still stared.  
  
Aireromen turned her head from the sky to the palace steps, she saw, but she could not believe. She gasped sighlently. And a single tear fell down her cheek. The love that had lain dormant inside her for so many years now blazed with a fire that could never again be put out.  
  
At that moment, Legolas ran to her, no longer did he hesitate, he ran, jumping over hedges and flowers. Aireromen stood and more tears flowed down her cheeks. Legolas cleared the last hedge into the garden and in three strides came to her, he grabbed her around her waste and pulled her to him roughly. He bent his head and pushed his lips firmly to hers and he kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and kissed her neck, and then her tear stained cheeks. She wrapped her arms under his and held on to him as if her very life depended on it. It felt so right to be in his arms, to once again feel the beating of his heart. Legolas put his hands on each side of her face and looked into her eyes, then he kissed her forehead hard and pulled her head once again to his chest and held her there. His eyes were watery, he held tighter to her, it seemed that he would never again let her go. He laid his head upon hers, closed his eyes and whispered:  
  
"I found you, I found you, my love."  
  
Aragorn stood in the same place the whole while, shocked, but now her smiled. He looked to the door at the top of the steps, to see Gandalf and Thranduil emerging from within. They stopped when they saw Legolas and Aireromen, Gandalf leaned on his staff and smiled, Thranduil rubbed his forehead and chuckled.  
  
After a few moments, Legolas Opened his eyes, he kissed the top of Aireromen's head, and ran his fingers gently through her soft hair. He scanned her entire face; he smiled and kissed her lovingly on the mouth again, how he had long missed the feel of those soft and tender lips.  
  
"I can hardly believe that you are here." He whispered.  
  
"I could say the same about you." Aireromen teased.  
  
She looked up at him; his eyes were so beautiful. They reminded her of a deep and endless ocean. She removed a hand from his back and touched his smooth face, smiling, she hugged him again and buried her head deep into his chest.  
  
Gandalf and Thranduil came down the stairs and stood with Aragorn. Legolas now looked at them, his expression was perplexing to them, he seemed upset, almost glaring at them; but when he again turned to face Aireromen, the same look of deep love washed over his face. The smile on Gandalf's face faded, as he knew what Legolas meant by that look, Legolas felt threatened by them; and he knew why, Legolas felt that they, mainly Gandalf would try to take her away from him.  
  
Aireromen looked from under Legolas's arm and saw the three standing there watching them, she smiled and let go of Legolas and walked to them, with Legolas following close behind her. She embraced Thranduil with a warm hug and gave Aragorn a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We must have a celebration tonight." Said Thranduil as they walked up the steps. "A celebration for you're return Aire, even if it is short."  
  
Legolas stiffened at this last comment.  
  
Aireromen laughed. "Oh all right." She said.  
  
They came to the top and went in one by one, all save Gandalf. He lingered back and grabbed Legolas by the arm before he went in, he pulled him aside.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Legolas," said Gandalf in a low voice, his face stern. "No one is trying to take her away from you, I brought her here so that she might decide to stay."  
  
"Yet you cannot promise that she will." Stated Legolas, his eyes flickering. "Do not think Gandalf that I loath you or my father, but understand how difficult it would be if she were to leave. I lost her once Gandalf, I do not think my heart could bare it were I to lose her again."  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
The flickering flame disappeared from Legolas's eyes. "Yet, I trust your council, I will await her decision. Let it be soon, for I cannot wait unknowing for long, I pray that she will stay, there is nothing for me if she leaves."  
  
Gandalf placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "My dear Elf, have faith. Now, go in and enjoy the time you have with her."  
  
Legolas smiled slightly, he turned and walked briskly to catch up with Aireromen. 


	9. As The World Falls Down

1 Chapter 9: As The World Falls Down  
  
That evening Aireromen stood on the balcony of her room, she had not yet gotten ready for the banquet, and was still wearing the purple dress she had worn earlier that day. She stood staring out at the beautiful and ancient trees, she was alone or so she thought, she became aware of a figure at a balcony a little further down the way from hers. She turned fully to this balcony to find it was Legolas, watching her with keen and loving eyes. She smiled and laughed, Legolas smiled as well, he watched her for a long while, and when she bid him farewell and turned to go inside to get ready for the banquet, he still stared at the spot she had been standing in. He finally cast a glance inside his room and turned to go and prepare himself.  
  
The banquet hall was a grand one, the long dark wood table stretched its way from one end of the room to the other, and beautiful hand carved chairs, with velvet seats were strewn around the table. There were fruits and drinks already set upon it. A spectacular chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling; every candle was lit upon it. Along with this candles hung upon the walls, all casting a warm, welcoming light about the hall. Elves of Mirkwood flowed into the hall, they chattered and laughed and even sang a little before the banquet began.  
  
At this time Aireromen was in her room, she was wearing her gown for the banquet already, it was a beautiful sky-blue, the fabric was thin and soft, and was sleeveless. She sat on her bed reading a book, which was titled: The History of Mirkwood. She had no idea what time it was, she jumped a little when a knock came on her bedroom door.  
  
"Yes, come in." she said, her eyes never leaving her book.  
  
The door opened and in stepped Legolas, who wore a green silk tunic and grey leggings. Aireromen looked up and seeing it was Legolas, she put the book down and walked to him. He took her right hand and gently kissed it.  
  
"I was wondering, Aire, if you were planning to come to the banquet?" smirked Legolas.  
  
"Of corse I am." She answered.  
  
"Well are you planning on making a big entrance then?" his eyes shinned.  
  
Aireromen looked perplexed. "No, why?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're late, the banquet has begun." Legolas laughed when he saw the panicked look that flushed upon Aireromen's face.  
  
She scrambled to her closet and grabbed some beautiful elven shoes to wear with her gown, then she rushed to a desk with a mirror, and ran a brush through her hair. Legolas stood with his arms folded, laughing at her. She turned and glared at him.  
  
"Go ahead and laugh." She said, as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I am." He smirked.  
  
"Your just as late as me Legolas." She said.  
  
"No, I was down there, I came up here to get you, they are already being seated, I wanted to escort you." Legolas smiled and extended his hand to her. "Shall we?" he asked.  
  
Aireromen set down her brush, and smoothed her gown; she slid her small, slender hand into Legolas's. They walked to the door and Legolas opened it for her.  
  
They passed down the hall and went down two flights of stairs, and then they turned left and walked down the pass-way to the banquet hall. Legolas stopped in front of the beautiful wooden hand carved doors.  
  
"Ready?" he asked stroking her shoulders.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, there all going to stare, but I suppose that is to be expected." She said.  
  
"Of corse they would stare, your beautiful." Legolas replied, and he kissed her forehead.  
  
Aireromen smiled. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"No? But you are beautiful my love, I have never looked upon anything in my long life that was even close to you're beauty."  
  
"Don't flatter me Legolas." She brushed the comment away.  
  
Legolas grabbed her chin and forced her to stare directly into his eyes. "You are beautiful, don't ever doubt it." He said.  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked.  
  
"With all my heart." He replied.  
  
They stared for a moment, before Legolas opened the doors, a warm orange light spilled over them and upon the floor. Laughter could be heard, and was hushed to silence, Aireromen could not see for Legolas blocked her view. She heard Thranduil's voice.  
  
"Friends, I would like to have your attention please." He said standing up.  
  
It was perfectly silent now.  
  
"Tonight we have this banquet to honor someone special. This banquet is in honor of Aireromen, the Princess of Lothlorien."  
  
A few elves replied in agreement. Thranduil continued.  
  
"And there would be no better way to honor Aireromen, than to have her here with us. Therefore, it is with great joy and pleasure that I may welcome Aireromen, Princess of Lothlorien to join us, as she has returned at last to our world."  
  
Legolas stepped out of the way and all beheld her, Aireromen stood, a little embarrassed and shy. Legolas took her arm and led her to her seat next to his own. All eyes were upon her as she took her seat, Legolas sat down next to her, holding her hand in his lap. He leaned his face to her ear as the banquet began.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered and playfully kissed her cheek.  
  
Thranduil again stood up and raised his glass; "Also I would like to say, that I hope to again see all of you for the long awaited celebration of the wedding of my son, Legolas to Aireromen!"  
  
The elves toasted to this as all ate and drank. There was much chatter and merry voices that filled the hall; Aireromen listened to the conversations with interest.  
  
As the night wore on, the crowed left the banquet hall and were now gathered in a great room, where the celebration continued. Aireromen stood by a window with Legolas, who had not left her side the entire night, also stood talking with Aragorn. Presently, Aragorn dismissed himself from the room, and went up to his bedroom to rest. Legolas turned to Aireromen; she felt his stare and turned her eyes from the window to look at him.  
  
"What is it that ails you my love?" Legolas asked, his face showing his concern.  
  
"Just thinking. Going over everything that has happened to me, my life here, and my life on earth." She replied.  
  
"Well let us forget about both for a while shall we? Lets go for a walk in the palace woods, or to the garden if you wish." Suggested Legolas.  
  
Aireromen nodded her head and followed Legolas to his father, who gave them leave to go.  
  
They emerged from the palace and walked slowly down the steps, the turned left and went to the huge garden that Aireromen was in earlier that day. They walked around the garden; the light from the moon was bright enough that they could see all the plants.  
  
"This place is so beautiful," said Aireromen.  
  
"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you." Stated Legolas.  
  
Aireromen looked at him, she smiled and blushed. Legolas placed a hand on her cheek and leaned his head to her and kissed her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her ear.  
  
She too kissed him, and whispered. "And I love you."  
  
They embraced in a long hug and then continued to walk about the garden.  
  
Two gleaming yellow eyes glared at them from the trees near the garden, the owner of these yellow eyes, growled in a low voice, Gashdug, an orc, took off running through the trees. 


	10. Oh How Far You Are From Home

Chapter 10: Oh How Far You Are From Home .  
  
Gashdug ran through a small forest just outside of Mirkwood, he was breathing heavily as he had been running most of that night and it was now very early in the morning. He covered the ground with remarkable speed. He entered into a large clearing; the grass had been trodden to where it was nothing but mud and rock. A few Orcs were still left in Middle-Earth after the dark rein of Sauran was finally over, and the ring of power had been destroyed. All the orcs that did remain were in this small camp, Gashdug approached a beat-up black tent, and he burst inside.  
  
"Snikag, Snikag I must speak with you!" breathed Gashdug.  
  
The tall orc that had his back to him now turned slowly, Gashdug glanced at his stump where Snikag's arm had once been, then he turned his gaze back to Snikag's face.  
  
"What is it Gashdug? You had better have a good reason to disturb me!" Growled Snikag.  
  
Gashdug came closer.  
  
  
  
"I have seen her" he hissed.  
  
Snikag looked curiously at Gashdug. "Seen who?" he asked.  
  
"The She-Elf, the one who took your arm, she is back, somehow, she has returned. I saw her with that Mirkwood Prince last night." Said Gashdug.  
  
Snikag's eyes burned with hatred, he let out a low and menacing growl that made Gashdug flinch.  
  
"Perhaps it is time to finish what we started." whispered Snikag, "Perhaps it is time to settle the scores." He laughed menacingly.  
  
Aireromen awoke from her bed, she had only slept for at least an hour, she was not yet out of the habit of sleeping as humans did. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She stretched in her bed and looked to her balcony, there was a beautiful woven basket sitting on the rail, and inside were many flowers of all different colors. She could smell their sweet fragrance form here; she smiled, as she knew whom they were from. She rose from her bed and came to the balcony, still wearing the dress she had dinned in last night. She took the basket from the rail; she examined the flowers and then brought them inside. She places them in a vase on the table in her room, she watched the flowers for a moment then went back to the balcony again and watched the morning sun slowly come up.  
  
The door to her room opened and she turned to look.  
  
"Good morning." Came Legolas's voice.  
  
Aireromen smiled and walked to him, a look of surprise and pleasure came to Legolas's face when she kissed him.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered into his ear.  
  
Legolas grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Your very welcome." He said.  
  
He walked with her to a desk where she sat in a chair and Legolas upon the floor in front of her.  
  
"Aire, Gandalf has asked me to speak with you." He finally said.  
  
"Yes?" replied Aireromen "About what?"  
  
"He says, that if you are up to it, that is, if you feel you can stand it, that we should leave for Lothlorien this morning. We would reach there by evening, as we would travel fast. Gandalf has sent a letter to Lady Galadriel informing her of your arrival. She wishes desperately to see you." Said Legolas, looking up at her.  
  
Aireromen sat quite still for a moment, a smile then slowly appeared upon her fair elvish face.  
  
"Of corse I wish to go!" she exclaimed.  
  
Legolas smiled and arose from the floor. "I will go and tell Gandalf then." He said, he kissed her hand and turned to leave.  
  
"Legolas" said Aireromen.  
  
Legolas turned to face her. "Yes Aire?"  
  
"You will come with me, won't you?" she asked.  
  
Legolas smiled, "If you wish it of me Aire, then I will come." He answered.  
  
Aire nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then I will come." He said, he kissed her hand and left the room.  
  
Aire could hardly wait for Legolas to come back; she paced the room waiting for him to return with the answer. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Legolas knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"We will leave in an hour." He said to her. For elves wasted no time in leaving, and traveled light so there was not much to pack.  
  
"I will leave you to change if you wish," he said.  
  
Aireromen nodded and Legolas turned and went to the door again.  
  
"I will tell Dalmark to prepare our horses." He said as he opened the door to leave.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" said Aireromen.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Legolas.  
  
"How will they be able to saddle Morwing without loosing a limb or damaging an organ?" Aireromen said with a smile.  
  
"Well my princess, you may have to do that yourself then won't you?" Legolas chuckled and slowly shut the door behind him.  
  
Aireromen dressed quickly, she put on gray elf pants, and slipped on soft elvish boots suitable for traveling in, she wore a white long sleeved shirt with puffy wrists. She tied her hair back much in the same fashion as Legolas's.  
  
Since she was now ready to leave, and had no need to pack, Aireromen left her room and made her way through the palace and out into the court yard. She walked to the stables to prepare Morwing herself, she did not know exactly where he would be, he could never be contained. The elves left the door to his stall unlocked and open so as to allow him to go in and out as he pleased. She entered into the stables only to see a great commotion; Morwing had the young stable hand, Dalmark, cornered in the far end of the stable. He pawed the ground and his eyes flamed, he let out a shrill and deadly neigh. He reared and his front hooves lashed out like daggers, if they were to come down, they would kill the young elf boy.  
  
"Morwing! Lasto beth nin! Tolo!" Aireromen yelled above the horse's maddened shrieks.  
  
Morwing's ears swept sideways at the sound of her voice, he came down, his hooves barely missing the young stable boy. He turned full to Aireromen and held his head high as he walked with ears perked forward to her. The fire in his heart was for the time again calm.  
  
Aireromen stroked the powerful black neck; she looked to the young elf, who was now slowly coming away from the wall.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
The elf boy said nothing.  
  
Aireromen calmly told Morwing to stay and walked to the little elf. She knelt down and gently grabbed his arm, she saw the open wound, a bite mark, angry and bruised, and was also bleeding. Her eyes softened and she looked into the big green eyes of the little blonde elf that stared back at her. She smiled and took a cloth from her pocket, she took the little elf to a water bucket and washed the wound with her hands, she then dried it and kissed the wound. She wrapped the wound with the cloth and tied it neatly; she smiled lovingly at the round little face, and kissed his forehead. Dalmark smiled wide and giggled a little at the kiss.  
  
She whispered in his ear, "Why don't you go play? Hmmm? I'll prepare the horses. Go on!"  
  
"Okay" came the small childish voice of Dalmark.  
  
Aireromen stood up and looked down at him as he hugged her around the hips, as that was as high as he could reach. She playfully ruffled his blond hair and watched him leave.  
  
"It's good to have you back with us my Lady!" Dalmark said before he skipped off out of sight. 


	11. Returning to Lorien

Chapter 11: Journey To Lothlorien.  
  
Aireromen had the horses ready to go by the time the others were entering the stables. She sheathed a sword and placed it on her saddle.  
  
"Good morning Princess." Said Gandalf. He smiled and embraced her in a friendly hug.  
  
"Morning" she smiled.  
  
Legolas came and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Gandalf went to his beloved Shadowfax and stroked his neck. He then hopped onto his back. Aragorn too went right to his horse and was on and heading out the door with Gandalf, where they waited for Legolas and Aireromen.  
  
Aireromen picked up Morwing's reins and slid them over his head.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Without question" she replied.  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her.  
  
Morwing's eyes blazed and he snorted warningly, Legolas eyed the giant black horse and slowly backed away.  
  
Aireromen covered her mouth with her hands and surprised a laugh.  
  
"You know she was mine long before she was yours." He said to the horse.  
  
Morwing shook his head and snorted again. Aireromen sniggered.  
  
"Don't argue with him Legolas, you wont win." She kissed her horse above his eye and gently stroked his black muzzle.  
  
Legolas folded his arms across his chest. "I'm beginning to wonder who you love more, Aire." Replied Legolas smugly.  
  
"Oh don't be silly Legolas." She kissed his cheek. "Of corse I love Morwing more!" She laughed at the expression of surprise on his face and jumped lightly onto Morwing. She kicked her heels slightly and cantered off after Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
Legolas hopped onto his horse, he gathered the reins and took off to catch up to her.  
  
The sun was now rising higher in the sky; Gandalf and Aragorn chattered and laughed quietly to eachother. Aireromen stared off in a daze as they rode. Looking at the forest around her. Legolas pulled his horse up next to hers and for a long while looked at her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
Aireromen jerked her head to face him. "HmmÃ¢â‚¬Â¦.what?" she stuttered.  
  
Legolas smiled and laughed.  
  
"I feel fine." She said, and turned her gaze back around her.  
  
"You are very quiet," he said.  
  
"There's just not anything to talk about." She stated bluntly.  
  
Legolas left the conversation at that, it was clear to him that she was indeed nervous, so he would say no more.  
  
After a few hours, they finally broke through the forest of Mirkwood and on to open planes. Only another hour and they would be approaching the forest of Lorien. It was now late in the afternoon, the sun was setting and the wind picked up. The small company all threw on their cloaks and shielded their faces from the cold with their hoods.  
  
Aireromen looked around her; they were in open range and could easily be spotted by unwanted eyes. This made her uneasy and she placed a hand upon the hilt of her sword that she had strung onto her saddle. She pulled Morwing to a stop, and eyed the terrain around her, focusing her keen hearing on all she could pick up. Legolas turned his horse around and came to stand beside her.  
  
"I have spoken with Gandalf, we should be entering Lorien in less than half an hour." He said.  
  
"Good." Said Aireromen, still glaring around her. "Being out in the open like this makes me uneasy." She said. Still fingering her sword.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked noting the way she looked around her and looking around uneasy himself.  
  
"I don't know, IÃ¢â‚¬Â¦..I just have this feeling." She said softly.  
  
Legolas kissed her hand.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered. "We are nearly there, once we enter the borders of Lorien, we will be safe."  
  
Aireromen nodded but despite Legolas's encouraging words, she felt none the less very edgy. She nudged Morwing back into a trot and went side by side with Legolas.  
  
Not until she saw the trees of Lorien come into view did she breath normally again. They entered slowly into the forest, it was unearthly, and the trees seemed to glow, everything seemed so dreamy. Aireromen felt at home here, she was finally going home. They went in about half a mile, and then Gandalf pulled Shadowfax to a stop. He raised his hand and gestured for the others to stop as well.  
  
"Do not move." He said. "There are arrows pointed at all of you as I speak."  
  
They looked around; their vision was blocked partly by their hoods.  
  
"Aire." Whispered Gandalf. "Take your hand off of that sword!"  
  
Aireromen slowly moved her hand from the sword and placed it on her knee.  
  
Gandalf called out. "Haldir! Haldir en' Lothlorien!" (Haldir! Haldir of Lothlorien!)  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then an answer came.  
  
"Aaye! Gandalf! Lye dol lle nae tulin!" (Hail! Gandalf! We heard you would come!" a strong lean looking ash blonde Elf jumped nimbly down from a tree in front of them, he landed on his feet just like a cat, six others followed his lead. Haldir went to Gandalf and bowed low.  
  
"What brings you here so late in the evening?" he asked as he eyed the hooded travelers behind the wizard.  
  
Morwing snorted and impatiently pawed the ground, disturbing the dirt and leaves. Haldir looked in disapproval and disgust at the black horse.  
  
"You know better than to bring a Nazgul steed into Lothlorien, Gandalf! They are dangerous, untrustworthy." Haldir said as he eyed the horse.  
  
"He is not dangerous!" Aireromen said loudly, she threw back her hood and her bright gold hair shined and fell down her fair elvish face.  
  
Haldir stared in disbelief, his jaw dropped open, he blinked, hardly able to believe what his own eyes saw. 


	12. Bitter Sweet Reunions

Chapter 12: Bitter Sweet Reunions.  
  
  
  
" P…..Princess Aireromen?!" Haldir exclaimed. He bowed low and the others did the same. Haldir was nervous, he had just insulted his princess, and he felt horrible.  
  
Aireromen slid down from Morwing's back, she came to Haldir and stood before him.  
  
"Please Haldir, rise. I do not wish for you to bow down to me. I am just another elf, as are you." She extended her hand to his face, he took it and rose, he was over a foot taller than she, about the same height as Legolas was, and his liquid blue-Grey eyes shone with wisdom and courage. She smiled and embraced the caption of the guard in a friendly hug.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you again Haldir!" Aire smiled, and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Aye, as it is a blessing to see you Princess. Forgive me if I have offended you in anyway." He said senserly, his blue-Grey eyes looking down into her bright blue ones.  
  
Aire brushed the apology away. " Oh Haldir, please, there is no need, all is forgiven" she said with a smirk.  
  
Legolas dismounted hand came to stand beside Aireromen. "Hello Haldir." He said.  
  
A bright smile came to Haldir's fair face. "By the stars! Legolas! It has been so long since last I saw you! Why if my memory serves me right, the last I looked upon you was-"  
  
He broke off suddenly upon seeing the look on Legolas's face. The last time has been when they brought the body of Aireromen back to Lothlorien, and to bring news of her death the Lord and Lady. It was a topic that, even though Aire was now here, was still one the young Prince did not wish to speak of. Haldir quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Come, we shall escort you back to Lothlorien." He bowed to Aireromen and Legolas, (who was now holding her hand) and turned to lead them on.  
  
"This is it" Aire whispered to Legolas, pressing herself onto his chest.  
  
He allowed this and she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she closed her eyes and breathed in his sweet-smelling scent.  
  
"This is it." She repeated, more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh." Legolas soothed, hr moved back so that he could see her face. He cupped her chin in is hand, and looked deep into her eyes. " Do not fear, love. I am here with you, you are not alone. Now, smile, and go into Lothlorien with joy in your heart." He smiled down at her. How beautiful she was, he thought. And how he loved her so, it pained him to see her so worried and upset.  
  
Aireromen said nothing but hugged him and kissed his cheek. He assisted her onto Morwing, (though she really did not need help) and mounted his own horse.  
  
Together they rode, in back of Haldir, who walked in front of them, followed by Aragorn and Gandalf.  
  
The tall trees of the city of Lothlorien came slowly into view, by now it was evening and the sky was thick with stars.  
  
Elves stood and watched in awe as Aireromen rode by, hand in hand with Legolas. Many bowed, while others nearly fainted. They came at last to the oldest, tallest, and by far the most beautiful of all the trees in the city, it was here at the bottom of the stairs that wound around the gigantic trunk that the company stopped and dismounted.  
  
"This is where we part I'm afraid." Said Gandalf to Aire. "I will not go up with you, for this is where it no longer has anything to do with me. It is a family matter."  
  
"I will wait with you Gandalf," said Aragorn.  
  
Aireromen nodded and hugged them both before turning to Legolas who smiled at her and extended his arm towards her. She took it gratefully and together they walked gracefully up the long steps.  
  
The city glowed in a silver light; the moon was rising higher in the sky. Legolas looked to Aireromen, who kept her eyes looking up the stairs. She felt his stare and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. Aire breathed in deep, the top was coming closer, they were becoming more and more even with the platforms and walkways above. She held her breath; a few more steps and she would be at the top.  
  
She let the air out as her feet touched the top platform and left the last step on the stairs. They went down a short open corridor and there a guard stood waiting. He looked at them both and stepped aside quickly. It was then that Aireromen saw them.  
  
Sitting in two finally carved chairs, sat two elves, one was a tall and handsome male elf, clad in silver, with his hair much the same color, only there was more white in it than silver, yet he did not look old, in fact he looked quite young, only in his Grey eyes could you tell that he was indeed very old. Beside him, sat a beautiful Elven woman, long blond wavy hair, and piercing bright blue eyes. She was clad entirely in white, a light shone from her.  
  
They rose slowly from where they sat, Aire felt her knees going weak, Legolas placed an arm around her waist, helping to support her up.  
  
She stopped. She could go no further without Legolas having to carry her to them.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel came to her instead, on swift and agile feet. A bright white light enveloped around them and made the faces of Legolas and Aireromen shine.  
  
Galadriel smiled her eyes watery with fresh tears. Celeborn stood with head high, and it was he who spoke first.  
  
"Greetings, my little one." His voice was deep and cool. Yet she could sense the love and tenderness in it. "It has been a long time, my little wanderer."  
  
Aireromen said nothing, she merely stared in awe, drinking in everything about them, she looked so much like them, she knew where she came from.  
  
Galadriel said nothing but reached out her arms, as if on impulse, Aire let go of Legolas and sank into the arms of her mother. She clung to her, and her body trembled as she cried, the emotions flowing from within her. Galadriel wrapped her arms around her child, rocking the trembling body gently back and forth.  
  
"My daughter" she whispered soothingly. "My sweet daughter"  
  
Aireromen looked up into the bright blue eyes of her mother. HER mother. She thought, her REAL mother.  
  
Galadriel placed a slender hand upon Aire's cheek, she smiled and kissed her forehead, and she pulled Aire from her chest and turned her gently to Celeborn, who opened his arms and received her gladly. He laughed softly as Aire began to cry again. He looked down into her beautiful face that was now stained with tears.  
  
"I have waited so long for this, I had always hoped I would look upon your face again. Welcome home….my daughter." He held her face in his hands as he said this.  
  
Legolas stood off to the side, his arms folded across his chest, smiling. It eased his heart to see his love so happy.  
  
Celeborn looked to him. "Welcome, son of Thranduil." He said to Legolas.  
  
Legolas bowed in respect. "My Lord" he said.  
  
They Lord and Lady each embraced him in a hug, Aireromen went to him and kissed him ever so softly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you" she said to him.  
  
The visit in Lorien was only for a few days, as Legolas, and Gandalf needed to get back to Mirkwood. Though during that time, Aire spent many long hours talking with Celeborn and Galadriel every chance she got. Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn hardly ever saw her for more than a few moments during their stay. She learned many things that she had once forgotten, and went to many places in the fair city that she had once gone before. She understood more, and remembered many things that were once lost to her.  
  
Aireromen was saddened to go, but knew she could not keep the others waiting. On the day of their parting, Galadriel gave to her a silver necklace, a beautiful star was set upon it, and in its center was a clear diamond. She placed it around her daughter's neck, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Namarie, my sweet one" she whispered.  
  
Aire bowed and hugged her mother. She did the same for Celeborn.  
  
"Go," he said lovingly. "And may the wind speed you ever home again."  
  
Aire hugged them both again, she did not wish to leave. She turned around; the others sat on their horses awaiting her. Morwing tossed his head and neighed, he was eager to go.  
  
With a last look at the Lord and Lady, she mounted swiftly onto Morwing, and waves to them as she and the others rode off. Haldir bowed as they passed and smiled at her. She nodded in return.  
  
'Farewell' she thought as they left the fair city. 


	13. Fight In The Forest

Chapter 13: Fight In The Forest.  
  
  
  
It was mid day, the small company traveled unescorted through Lorien, making their way back to Mirkwood. They planned to be in Mirkwood late that night, They were making good time, their hearts were light and their horses feet were quick and merry; all were in high spirits.  
  
They were less than a mile from the edge of the woods, Legolas came up next to Aire, and he smiled. Aire looked at him oddly. There was a mischievous glitter in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Legolas smirked and laughed, "Nothing" he replied, he looked her up and down, and eyed Morwing, then looked at his own horse, then back at her.  
  
Aireromen glared at him, then a smile spread across her face, she read his mind. She looked ahead at Gandalf and Aragorn, then back at him. "Race you." She mouthed silently to him, and with a single kiss, Morwing took off. Legolas kissed his horse into a canter as well and they both zipped around Gandalf and Aragorn, racing off into the woods, laughing and hollering.  
  
Aragorn turned to Gandalf, his eyes questioning. Gandalf raised his hand to him, nodding.  
  
"It is alright, Aragorn. Let them be." He smiled at the young elves, and shook his head.  
  
Morwing leapt over fallen branches and rocks, he had the agility of his elven horse bloodlines, yet he was large, much taller and bigger than any Elven horse, that he got from his Nazgul father. Nazgul steeds were known to be giants among horses, yet despite how big Morwing was he was very graceful and had a quick, light step. Legolas's horse could not compete with him, they trailed behind Aire, occasionally gaining enough ground to even out with them, but with a little nudge from her and Morwing sped up and with one giant leap he leapt through the trees, breaking the forest line, now onto the open plane that they had crossed a few days before. Legolas came out behind her, she turned Morwing around and slowed him down, he had hardly broken a sweat. She patted his neck.  
  
"Good boy" she said soothingly to her horse. She looked up at Legolas and laughed. "Looks like I win." She retorted.  
  
Legolas smiled at her "you got a head start"  
  
Aire shrugged. And leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
After a few moments, Gandalf and Aragorn broke through the tree line.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough" she said laughing.  
  
They continued on their way, walking silently for a while, smiling, and talking occasionally. Totally unaware of the danger that lay ahead of them.  
  
Evening was setting in as they stepped in to Mirkwood forest; the sky was filled with warm colors. Red, orange, deep yellow, and streaks of purple were everywhere, the evenings in autumn were Aireromens's favorite. She loved it.  
  
Morwing's ears flickered back and forth, he sensed something, his nostrils flared, he didn't like what he sensed. He began to slow down, his steps more hesitant.  
  
Aireromen bent down over his neck, "What's wrong boy?" she asked. "Come on, were almost there, we'll be home soon and then you can rest."  
  
It was then that she heard it, a slight noise, a sound only audible by elven ears. Without her having to say anything, Morwing stopped. She looked to Legolas, who had stopped as well.  
  
"Legolas-" she began to say.  
  
"I know" he replied. "I heard it too."  
  
"Heard what?" asked Aragorn, eyeing the woods that surrounded them.  
  
Their hands slid to the weapons that they carried with them, an erie silence fell, and nothing could be heard except the breathing of the horses. Then, it was broken, by a single arrow zooming out from the ever- growing darkness around them, the arrow struck the trunk of a tree next to Aireromen, Morwing reared and let out a shrill neigh. The others startled as well, they all drew out their weapons, it was in this moment when Orcs began pouring out of the shadows. There were about 50 of them, and they were quickly filling up the large clearing they had entered. Aragorn was the first to charge into the fray, he slashed and stabbed. Legolas drew his bow and fired numerous arrows, when he had run out he pulled out his short swords and charged. Gandalf too drew out his sword and charges in, they were at an advantage for a time, as long as they were on their horses, but that did not last long. An orc stabbed Aragorn's steed, sending it crashing to the ground in a lifeless heap. Aragorn was thrown and knocked out.  
  
Shadowfax was hit with an arrow in his left flank, he let out a cry of pain, Gandalf leapt off of him began to fight on ground, he did not want the extra weight to pain him and cause more damage. Legolas's had freaked out entirely and threw him, and had taken off running through the woods. Only Morwing was unscathed, and only Aireromen was still mounted, Morwing used his powerful legs as weapons and crushed the skull of any orc that came close. Aire plunged her sword into many Orc chests, but she could do little more while she was still atop her horse, so with a great leap she jumped to the ground and wielded her sword about, gutting many of the stinking orcs, black blood was everywhere. Five gigantic orcs ganged up on the wizard, he was distracted. Legolas battled on, he was slashed below his shoulder, and his pure elven blood was slowly flowing down his arm. Aire fought many at once, but her sword fighting skills were rusty, and the orcs seemed to sense this. Snikag, came into the clearing, his eyes burned with seething hatred at the sight of the elven princess, the one who had cost him his arm, and his pride. He would make her pay.  
  
He pushed his fellow orcs out of the way; all fighting ceased, Legolas and Gandalf looked around in a daze. Snikag smiled evilly as he came closer to her. Aireromen looked, she saw him, she stood almost in a trance, a flash back came to her, and she saw his face, many, many years ago. His sickening laughter, his horrible smirk. And she felt the jerk of his blade running through her. She shook her head; the flashback was over, yet in front of her still stood Snikag.  
  
"Grab her" he growled.  
  
Two orcs came from behind her and knocked the sword out of her hands, they grabbed her arms and bound her hands behind her.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" she screamed  
  
Legolas's eyes widened, "NO!" he yelled, and made an attempt to run to her, he was hit in the back of the head by the handle of an orc's blade. He crumbled to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Legolas." Shouted Gandalf, he too was bound and hit over the head.  
  
"Foolish Wizard" smirked Snikag. "Now, my pretty little thing" he said running his foul hand across her fair face. She turned her face away. "Let's get out of here." He growled.  
  
"NO!" she screamed "MORWING!"  
  
Morwing came into view he knocked one of the orcs holding her down, but three grabbed rope that they had brought with them for such events and threw it around his neck and legs, they wrapped the rope around the largest tree they could find, binding Morwing to it. He thrashed and kicked, squealing in anger.  
  
"Morwing!" Aireromen cried. She writhed her arms, determined to break free; they gagged her and flung her over their shoulders.  
  
Snikag called to the others. "Let's get out of here, we'll finish her off later, I want her to suffer!" he laughed and they left the clearing, making their way swiftly back to their camp.  
  
As they left, Legolas opened his eyes half way, he saw them leaving, at first he did not understand, then it hit him. "AIRE!" he screamed. He slowly got up, his head was throbbing. Gandalf and Aragorn were coming around as well.  
  
Gandalf went to Morwing, who was thrashing about. He cut through the rope with a dagger, Morwing got up immediately, he shook and snorted, thankful for the Wizard's help.  
  
"We must get her back!" shouted Legolas  
  
"What?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Aireromen, they took her! They took her! COME! We must get her back!" shouted Legolas.  
  
"Not to be rude, but how do we do that? If their plan is to kill her then we have little chance of tracking them in time; they travel fast, and do not stop for rest. None of us, not even you, Legolas are swift enough to catch them." Said Gandalf.  
  
Legolas looked at the wizard, then at Morwing; he glared at the horse and then looked back at Gandalf. Legolas pointed to the giant black horse, who looked at them all with menacing red eyes.  
  
"He is." Said Legolas coldly. 


	14. Vengeance Of An Elf

Chapter 14: Vengence Of An Elf.  
  
  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn stared at Legolas, dumbstruck.  
  
"Your not serious." Said Aragorn shaking his head at the elf. "That horse is wild! You've seen the way he acts towards others going near him. He's Aireromen's horse. He'll kill you!"  
  
Legolas walked to Morwing, he stared up into those burning red eyes, Morwing eyed him with hatred in his heart, not that it was really anything personal' Morwing had a hatred for every creature save Aireromen.  
  
"I have no other choice, he is the only one fast enough to catch them." Said Legolas.  
  
He grabbed the reins and Morwing reared, letting out an angry neigh, he came down, his feet barley missing Legolas's head.  
  
"Legolas, this is not wise." Said Gandalf watching him struggle with the horse.  
  
"Neither is taking my love away from me!" hissed Legolas, with a warning look in his eyes as Gandalf tried to stop him.  
  
The wizard backed off, he knew very well it was not wise to get in the way of an elf seeking vengeance.  
  
Legolas attempted to mount Morwing again, the giant black horse reared and knocked Legolas down. He got up slowly, he placed a hand to his arm that was slashed by the orcs blade, he had landed on it, and blood began to ooze out of it again. He looked at Morwing, glaring into those menacing red eyes. Morwing returned the stare.  
  
Legolas grabbed the sides of his bridle, he pulled the massive head down to his face, and he looked coldly at him, his blue eyes piercing the horse.  
  
"Listen to me," he said to the horse, his voice filled with urgency and hatred. "You may not like me, but you have to trust me, I need you. And so does she." He looked deep into Morwings eyes, he knew the horse had understood every word. Morwing let out a snort, he then sighed.  
  
Legolas smiled, Morwing had excepted.  
  
He placed his short swords onto his back, and strapped Aireromen's sword to the saddle. Legolas gathered the reins and jumped onto the powerful back, Morwing moved uneasily.  
  
"Make your way back to Mirkwood palace, tell my father I will be back soon."  
  
Legolas dug his heels into Morwing's sides, he leapt forward with a shrill neigh, and they took off like a bolt of lightning. Legolas was in awe at the horse, he had never ridden one so fast and so powerful as Morwing was.  
  
He dashed through the trees, zigzagging, yet never changing stride. Legolas used his keen senses to track them, it was hard not to miss the tracks of the heavy Orcs, they moved fast, but left clear footprints wherever they went.  
  
Snikag strung Aireromen up to a tree in the middle of the Orc camp, the other orcs were laughing and throwing things at her. She had cuts all over her arms, and she was almost unconscious.  
  
"It will be a shame to destroy something so pretty" Snikag laughed.  
  
Aire could see him standing in front of her, though her vision was blurry.  
  
" lle Nadorhuan!" (you cowardly dog!) she mumbled to him.  
  
His eyes light up in flames.  
  
"What did you say!" he got so close to her face that she could smell his stinking breath.  
  
She glared up at him, and smirked. "Utinu en lokirim!" (Son of snakes!)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Snikag demanded. He grabbed her face.  
  
She spit at him; he let go and wiped his face.  
  
"Touch me again, and you'll die!" she said to him.  
  
Snikag laughed. "I find that threat amusing seeing as how you're tied up." He pulled out a sharp dagger. " I'm sick of delaying this any longer." He put the dagger to her throat. "Farewell."  
  
A loud crash came from the trees, and out leapt Morwing, and atop him was Legolas, brandishing a sword.  
  
Morwing reared and let out a shrill neigh, Legolas jumped down from his back, Snikag turned and growled. He summoned the reminder of his band to take care of Legolas. Aireromen's eyed brightened.  
  
"Legolas!" she exclaimed. She looked at her horse who stood fighting beside him. "M….Morwing?" She was shocked.  
  
Legolas slashed at the orcs, Morwing thrashed with his hooves, Aire felt helpless, although a less than half had been slain, they were still outnumbered.  
  
Morwing saw her, he ran to her, knocking down any Orc that got in his path, breaking them like toothpicks. He nuzzled her shoulder, and then reared, when he came down, his hooves striking the ropes and breaking them. Aireromen fell to the ground; her lags had been badly slashed as part of the cruel torture the Orcs put her through. Morwing stood by her, protecting her.  
  
Legolas killed all that came close to him, using his elven agility, he dodged the blows, it looked like an elegant graceful dance, yet deadly.  
  
Snikag had had about as much as he could stand; he grabbed a sword and pushed Gashdug, who had been standing in front of him, out of the way.  
  
"I will finish this." He growled, he slashed at his own group, making his way to the fighting elf.  
  
Legolas looked up at him, he smiled, he knew who this Orc was. Oh yes, I knew, and he was ready.  
  
All that remained standing stepped out of their way, their swords clashed, sparks flew, as did seething hatred. Legolas was surprised at how well the Orc (despite one arm) fought.  
  
Snikag's sword struck Legolas on his arm, drawing blood. The elf let out an angry cry of pain. And brought his sword at Snikag with full force, slashing his leg. The blow seemed to hardly faze the Orc he struck Legolas's sword out of his hands and knocked him to the ground, he threw him up against a nearby tree.  
  
"And now, you shall know what death feels like, Elves, they disgust me. It will be a pleasure to get rid of a little pest like you." Snikag's lips curled in an evil smile.  
  
" Are you quite finished?" came a voice from behind the Orc.  
  
Snikag turned around; there stood Aireromen, holding her sword in her hands, Snikag growled.  
  
"YOU!" he said.  
  
Snikag began to turn, raising his sword, Aireromen's sword came down, making contact with his neck, cutting off his head. Snikag's body fell down in a lifeless heap.  
  
Aireromen dropped her sword, looking at Legolas.  
  
"Now it's finished." She said. She sank to the ground.  
  
"AIRE!" Legolas scrambled to his feet, he came to Aire, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "Arie" he said again.  
  
Aire stared up at him, then her vision went blurry and all she saw was blackness.  
  
Legolas put his head to her chest. He sighed with relief, she was still breathing.  
  
He walked swiftly to Morwing and placed her on his back, he then jumped onto Morwing himself.  
  
"Noro lim Morwing!" he whispered into his ear.  
  
Morwing took off through the trees, making his way back to Mirkwood palace. 


	15. The Mist Clears

Chapter 15: The Mist Clears.  
  
Aireromen awoke to a bright sun, shining in from her window. She blinked and squinted, adjusting to the light. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was seeing Legolas running to her, just before it all went black.  
  
She slowly looked around her, never raising her head from the pillow. She was in a beautiful room, hand woven tapestries with pictures of enchanted forests and all sorts of animals hung from the walls, beautiful paintings and furniture were strewn about the room as well.  
  
Aireromen sighed, she was in the healing room at Mirkwood palace, a place where the sick or wounded stayed. She turned her head to the side, there, lying on the bed next to her was Legolas, his eyes were closed, he was in a deep sleep. She listened to his steady relaxed breathing. She lay there, watching him.  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes, he blinked, raised his head off of the pillow, he had not expected her to be awake, but he was very glad that she was.  
  
"Quel amrun" (Good morning) he said to her. He smiled and ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
Aireromen looked puzzeld. "Amrun?" she asked. When she had blacked out it was afternoon.  
  
"Yes, you have been asleep for three days." He said playing with her fingers that lay by his chest.  
  
"Three days!" she exclaimed. "What- how-"  
  
Legolas laughed quietly at her. "You lost a lot of blood, and you were in poor health….after what those filthy creatures did to you." Legolas's eyes burned at the thought. "My father and Gandalf have been attending you."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and in walked Thranduil, followed by Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas, you must go and rest, we will watch- BY THE SEA AND STARS! She's awake!" Thranduil stood in the doorway.  
  
They came to the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling child?" asked Gandalf. Looking her over.  
  
"Well, besides the fact that I'm feeling a little light headed, and a bit sore, I'm doing alright." She said smiling. "Was I really asleep for three days?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and Legolas, has not left your side for a single minute in that time." Replied Gandalf smiling wryly at Legolas who never took his eyes off of his beloved Aireromen.  
  
"Yes, indeed he has, which is why I came. Legolas, you need sleep and food, you must go, you are weary, and now that Aireromen is awake you can get some much needed sleep." Said Thranduil.  
  
"Father, I would much rather stay here with Aireromen." Protested Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, you must rest, you are weary I can see it." He said.  
  
"I am not." Legolas argued.  
  
"Legolas, I came in here not an hour ago and saw you fast asleep, so deeply asleep that you did not even hear me close the door swiftly behind me. Now come, you need rest, and so does Aire." Thranduil gestured towards the door.  
  
Legolas sighed in defeat and slid out of the bed, he kissed Aireromen upon her hand and said farewell. He gave one last look at her before leaving, followed by Aragorn.  
  
"And now, young Princess, you too must rest." Said Thranduil.  
  
He brought forth a cup with very sweat smelling liquid in it; she could smell the herbs that were mixed within it. She took the cup and drank it willingly, letting the hot, soothing liquid flow down her throat. She felt her head sink back down to the pillow, her body relaxed, the world slowly began to fade around her and she felt her head lighten, soon she was in a deep sleep.  
  
She awoke again in the late evening, Aireromen was not sure what time it was, but she knew that it was late for the stars were out and they shone brightly. She yawned and stretched out her legs and arms, then relaxed again. She sighed and stared out at the night, a breeze blew the silken curtains around, and the soft swish they made could be heard as they danced on the wind. Aire breathed in deeply, she had not thought about it in many days, but now, alone in her room, with no one to disturb her, she considered it. She had to make her choice; she had to choose one way or the other. And she knew now what her choice would be.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Aireromen sighed, a little irritated that she was being disturbed once again, she looked frowningly to the door.  
  
"Come in" she said rather flatly.  
  
The tall Grey figure of Gandalf appeared in the room, he took off his hat as he came towards her, a bright smile upon his face, he bent down and sat in a chair next to the side of the bed she was laying on. He patted her hand lovingly.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" his voice was caring.  
  
Aireromen half smiled, "Yes, I am feeling better, I fear I am still weak though, but even that, I hope, wont last long." She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and leaned back against the giant, thick pillows.  
  
Gandalf shook his head, "I am sorry that I did not sense the attack sooner, I should have been more on the look out-"  
  
Aireromen raised a hand to him, "Please, Mithrandir, please, do not apologize, I do not think it was your fault, nor do I think that any of us could have known the attack was coming." She paused, biting her lip before she continued. " I have come to my decision, Gandalf." She said softly.  
  
Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow. "Sorry?" he looked at her.  
  
Aireromen looked down at her bed sheets; she fiddled with the fringe on one of the pillows and reluctantly continued.  
  
"I have decided that I…….I wish to return to my other home." She looked to him, and then looked away.  
  
Gandalf said nothing, but stood and bowed. "Very well, Princess….we will leave as soon as possible." He turned from her, and bowed his head as he exited her room.  
  
'So she has chosen' he thought. 'And she has chosen, a mortal life, and so it will be that we will loose her once more.' He closed the door behind him and walked slowly down the hall, one thought running through his mind…..What would he tell Legolas? 


	16. Goodbye To You

Chapter 16: Goodbye To You  
  
  
  
The hall was dark, a few torches were lit, but the light they gave off was weak. Gandalf walked slowly, the lack of light unfazed him. He heard soft footsteps echoing off the walls from further down, and soon Thranduil came into view.  
  
He smiled and came to the wizard. "Good evening Gandalf! I was hoping I would find you, how is Aireromen?"  
  
"She is awake," he said flatly.  
  
"That is well," Thranduil replied, the orange glow of a torch shinning off his golden hair. "I would like to speak to you about Legolas and Aireromen's wedding….since it is tradition for the parents to arrange the celebration. I was thinking of next month, the autumn leaves and the cool weather will be quite pleasant. Not to mention beautiful."  
  
There was a moment of silence as they walked on.  
  
"Gandalf?" Thranduil looked at the wizard, who's gaze never left the ground.  
  
"There will be no wedding," he said shaking his head.  
  
Thranduils face was filled with surprise, he did not understand, nor did he believe what his own ears had just heard. "W…What?" he finally stuttered out.  
  
"There will be no wedding" Gandalf repeated. " Aireromen has told me that she wishes to go back." He gazed at the confused expression upon Thranduil's face.  
  
"I do not understand, I thought she wanted to stay, after seeing her mother and father again I was sure she would. How can she just leave without even caring?" Thranduil said loudly.  
  
"You are wrong Thranduil, she cares very much. I do not believe she came to this conclusion lightly. No, I think this is very difficult for her." Said Gandalf softly.  
  
"But why then, does she wish to leave? Is her life there better? Does she not love it here?" Thranduil questioned. His eyes piercing Gandalf's, seeking answers.  
  
"She did not say it, but I believe, nay, in truth I KNOW that it is guilt that sends her away, guilt about leaving the people that chose her as their child. She told me when we journeyed here that she could never find peace if she were to go back, her heart would forever long for this place…….no, I am sure of it, it is guilt that makes her wish to return. I pity her for that." Gandfalf sighed.  
  
Thranduil looked off down the hallway. "What will I tell my son?" he asked. "This will crush him."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing myself, however, I believe it is Aireromen who should tell him." Said Gandalf.  
  
"Yes, I believe you are right, I will have him go to her when he wakes." Said Thranduil. "I do not think he will take it well."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean your going back!" Legolas yelled as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in next to Aireromen's bed.  
  
"I cannot leave my family-" Aireromen began to say.  
  
"But you would leave me?" Legolas cut her off, his voice filled with anger and hurt.  
  
Aireromen was not sure how to respond to this, she felt horrible, she had hurt him, if only he could understand, she did not want to go, every thing inside her heart screamed to stay, but the guilt, yes, she hated to give it that name but that was what it was….guilt. She felt obligated to go back; simply because they had adopted her. She loved them, but she loved this place, this life more than anything, and she loved Legolas; she loved him more than life itself. This was her home.  
  
She stood and walked slowly to Legolas, who leaned against the rail of her balcony, looking out into the early morning sunlight. She placed a white, slender hand on his strong lean shoulder, he turned to her, looking deep into her eyes. At last he sighed.  
  
"You do not wish to go?" his voice was now soft and calm.  
  
Aireromen shook her head, "No, I do not."  
  
"Then stay, stay here." His expression upon his face was pleading. "I cannot bear to be without you." He kissed her hand and pulled her slender form to him closely.  
  
"I must go, I cannot abandon them, not this way." She whispered.  
  
For a long while he said nothing, he merly held onto her, savoring the moment that could not last.  
  
"When do you leave?" he finally asked.  
  
"This afternoon" she responded.  
  
"Then, if you will allow me, I will come with you, I wish to be there when you leave." He said.  
  
A simple nod from her was his answer.  
  
  
  
The afternoon sun of that same day shone bright and cheerful, unlike the small company whom traveled through the forests of Mirkwood. Among the company was Gandalf; who rode in front, Aireromen; who rode next to Legolas, and Thranduil, followed by Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf pulled to a stop; the others did the same. They had come to the grove of ancient trees that Aireromen had seen when they first emerged out of the mist. She could see ahead of them, a spot where the trees looked darker and blurry, that must be where she would have to cross.  
  
They dismounted and all was quiet, save for the sounds of the woods.  
  
Aireromen walked ahead a few paces, then turned to face the others.  
  
"This is farewell." She said softly.  
  
She came to each of them in turn, she hugged Gandalf and kissed him lightly on the cheek; she also gave a hug to Aragorn, who bowed to her in respect. Tears were forming in her eyes as she hugged Thranduil.  
  
"We will greatly miss you Princess. May the wind ever guide you on." He said to her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Aireromen nodded and moved to Legolas, she had to bit her lip and clamp her jaw to keep from bursting out into tears. She did not wish for him to see her face red and soaking wet from crying, to be his last memory of her.  
  
He smiled down at her, and held her hand, he gently kissed her forehead. "I love you" he whispered. "Nothing will change that."  
  
She breathed in, her lips trembling. 'NO!' she told herself 'Don't cry'.  
  
"And I love you." She said softly trying not to choke on the tears that she was holding back. "Forever"  
  
Legolas bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled her to him, so close that she could hear his strong elven heart beating. She wanted to stay there in his arms forever, but she knew she could not. Slowly she backed away and he reluctantly released her, a single tear rolled down her face, she fought hard to keep the rest from following.  
  
Aireromen last came to her beloved horse, Morwing. She placed a hand upon his head; the horse let out a soft nicker. Aireromen wrapped her arms around his strong, powerful neck, breathing in his sweet smelling scent. She pulled away and gently kissed his velvet muzzle.  
  
"Goodbye Morwing, I'll miss you." She turned and looked over her shoulder one last time at the ones she loved.  
  
Then, Aireromen walked briskly away, she did not know if she could stand it. Morwing let out a shrill, sorrowful neigh; she hesitated for a moment. Everything inside her screamed not to go any further, screaming at her to turn back and run to them.  
  
She walked faster, trying to get away from her own feelings, trying desperatly to escape the pain. It was then that everything went blurry, she had entered the mist. Aireromen let it envelop her, she allowed herself to become lost in it, even allowed her own feelings to become lost.  
  
Legolas watched her fade away, slowly disappearing infront of his eyes, which were red with tears.  
  
Aireromen cradled her arms as she walked, before she knew it she was in the open field, she had left her love behind. She sank to her knees and cried. The tears flooded out of her, never had she cried so hard in her life. Aireromen struggled back up onto her feet, she turned to the willows, then began to walk away. As she walked a song that she remembered hearing once, played over and over in her head, it brought her some peace. She looked up at the stars as she sang the words softly.  
  
  
  
A lot of things I believed in  
  
I just wanna get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
I can't let the memories pass me by,  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
Are starting to get old,  
  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I say,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I used to get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything  
  
And nothing at the same time,  
  
I want what's yours  
  
And I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
Aireromen sighed, whipping her eyes that were now red and burning from the tears that she cried.  
  
"Goodbye" she whispered. 


	17. Simple Truths

Chapter 17: Simple Truths.  
  
  
  
Aireromen ran swiftly back to her house, she was amazed that time seemed to have never changed in the many days that she had been away. It was still early in the morning, and the sun was still not yet up, it was as though she had only been gone a few seconds.  
  
She smiled, 'Gandalf, you really do think of everything' she thought.  
  
Aireromen turned the corner and came to the front yard of her house; she stopped on the lawn to breathe. When she bent down to rest her hands on her knees, it was only then that she took notice that her appearance was not what she had expected it to be.  
  
She gasped in shock, she wore a beautiful snow-white elven gown, the long sleeves flowed down and past her arms, to where only her fingertips could be seen. The back of the gown fell out about a foot and a half behind her. How could she have taken no notice of it? She must have been so wrapped up in the painful farewell that she did not realize that she was still an elf.  
  
Her eyes widened. 'Am I still an elf?' she thought. 'No, no I can't be….can I?'  
  
Slowly, Aireromen reached up with her hands and touched the delicate, pointed ears. She gasped and jerked her hand way, covering her mouth. She WAS still an Elf.  
  
'Now what shall I do?' se thought. She could not easily hide her elven ears forever, nor could she hide the fact that she was much taller than any of her family, she was now at least six and a half feet tall.  
  
Aireromen climbed through her window into her room, she found this difficult being that she was in a dress. She scrambled in and closed the window; it shut with a very loud thump.  
  
She flinched at the noise.  
  
Aireromen groaned when she heard a door in the house open and close not soon after the loud thud of her window. With her keen ears she could pick up the barely audible sound of her mother's footsteps upon the carpet in the hall. And before she knew it, there came a knock on her door.  
  
Aireromen froze in place, her mind was blank, she did not know what to do, should she hide? No, her mother would panic seeing that she was not in the room. She would surly panic anyway once she saw her the way she was.  
  
The door slowly opened and Aireromen flinched, awaiting the reaction her mother would make.  
  
"Aire? Came the voice of her mother. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
The figure before her was stunning, a beautiful and fair woman stood in the room, tall and slim, bright golden hair falling down her slender waist, piercing bright blue eyes, and smooth milky white skin. A light seemed to surround her, she appeared almost angelic.  
  
Aireromen stepped to her, her eyes looking down into the dark brown eyes of her mother.  
  
"Aire?" she said again, she recognized the blue eyes, but they seemed to hold such wisdom, they seemed to have seen many centuries pass. Yes, those were Aire's eyes, and the young woman before her looked like Aire as well, only much taller and older in a sense, though her body was young and had no sign of age upon it, save for her eyes.  
  
"Yes, mother, it is me" Aireromen said. Her voice was soft and smooth.  
  
Her mother stared in disbelief. "What……What has happened to you?" she whispered.  
  
Aireromen looked to her window and then back down at her mother. "I believe you should sit down for this," she said with a slight smile.  
  
Her mother slowly reached down and sat on the edge of Aireromen's bed, never once taking her wide eyes off of her.  
  
Slowly, Aireromen told her mother all that had happened to her and of her life in middle earth and her true identity. Her mother hardly ever blinked.  
  
When she was through, she stared deep into her mother's eyes, praying, and hoping against hope that she would believe her and understand.  
  
There was a long and awkward silence after that, and Aireromen waited patiently for her mother's response.  
  
Their eyes met, her mother still said nothing, she reached a trembling hand up and touched the fine smooth Golden hair of Aireromen, she moved it aside and stared at the pointed ears. She touched them, her eyes narrowed, as she concentrated, then her face softened, and she smiled at Aireromen.  
  
"I believe you, I'm not sure why, but something in my heart tells me it's true." she finally whispered.  
  
A wave of relief washed over Aireromen, she sighed and smiled. "I had so hoped you would." She wrapped her arms around her mother.  
  
"Why did you come back?" she heard her mother ask.  
  
Aireromen pulled away to face her, a perplexing look upon her face. "I thought you would be happy that I came back?"  
  
"But are you happy?" she said back to her.  
  
Aireromen opened her mouth to answer, but she could say nothing.  
  
"I still am your mother, Aire" she said. "Maybe not in blood, but I know when my children are lying to me, you didn't want to come back here did you?" her mother looked at Aireromen with understanding.  
  
"No" Aireromen said quietly, looking away from her mother. "No I did not."  
  
"You love him very much," she said placing a hand on Aireromen's soft cheek.  
  
"Yes, more than anything." Aireromen said as a tear formed in her eye.  
  
"Then why didn't you stay with him?" she asked.  
  
Aireromen looked up at her mother. "Because, I…because I felt guilty leaving you." She said truthfully.  
  
Her mother smiled, "I don't want you to give up a life you love, or a person you love for me. I want you to be happy, and if that is where you will be happy, then that is where you must go."  
  
"No, I can't leave you…. I will never forgive myself if I-" Aireromen was cut off by her mother.  
  
"Aire, please, don't worry about me, or any of us, we'll be alright. I will miss you, but this is what you must do." She said.  
  
"What will you tell dad?" Aireromen asked.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Oh, I'll think of something." She laughed. "Now, you must go Aire, while there is still time."  
  
Aireromen stood up, and smiled down at her mother, she kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, now go." Her mother smiled.  
  
Aireromen opened the door and looked back at her mother, "Goodbye" she whispered. She ran down the hall and through the front door. The cool morning breeze filled her lungs as she ran. The sky was now a dark blue, the sun was going to rise soon.  
  
She ran down the street, and to the field, she saw before her, the small grove of willow trees ever growing nearer.  
  
'I'm coming home' she smiled as she thought, 'I'm coming home.' 


	18. Home At Last

Chapter 18: Home At Last  
  
  
  
Legolas leaned against a thick tree trunk; his eyes focused on the ground at his feet. He was well aware of the many eyes that were looking upon him with pity, but he did not care. A dark orange glow was about the forest, for the sun was quickly setting in Mirkwood forest and night was settling in.  
  
She had been gone only a few hours, Legolas sighed. Only a few hours ago he was holding her in his arms.  
  
"Legolas," the voice of his father, Thranduil broke through and interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Legolas slowly brought his eyes to meet those of his father's, yet he seemed to be looking past him, his eyes vacant.  
  
"Perhaps it is best that we head for home, the hour grows late." His father said gently. Trying not to upset his son.  
  
Legolas said nothing; he turned his gaze back down to the ground.  
  
Thranduil came and placed a hand upon his son's shoulder. "Come Legolas, we cannot stay here any longer."  
  
Legolas let out a sigh; he nodded and moved to the horses that stood bunched together. He came to Morwing and looked up into the black face, he smiled a little and stroked the horse's dark muzzle. He leaned in and breathed in his scent before leaping lightly onto the strong back of Morwing.  
  
"You do not wish to ride your own horse?" questioned Aragorn.  
  
"Morwing is all I have left of her, and there for, he is dear to me, I will ride him." Legolas stroked the strong black neck. Ever since the incident with the orcs, Legolas and Morwing had become close friends and for the first time, Morwing trusted another besides his dear Aireromen.  
  
Legolas lead his horse behind Morwing; he waited for the others to mount their horses as well. All but Gandalf were now ready to leave.  
  
"Will you not be joining us Mithrandir?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"I will follow you in a while, I must tarry behind and close this gate." Said the Wizard grabbing hold of his staff.  
  
"Very well, we will see you soon." Thranduil nodded and lead the others out of the grove.  
  
They went on a ways, until they were about a mile and a half from the gate; Morwing's head flew up suddenly, his ears pricked forward as he turned his head behind him. He starred off into the distance where Aireromen had crossed, he snorted loudly. His feet prancing in place anxiously.  
  
Legolas patted the horse's neck. "She is not coming back Morwing, now come, let's go home." Legolas tried to get the big black horse to move but Morwing stood his ground. "Come Morwing, we must go." Legolas commanded. Digging the heels of his elven boots into the horse's sides.  
  
Morwing reared suddenly, throwing Legolas from his back. He neighed loudly and bolted off back to the grove. Legolas scrambled to his feet and started after the horse.  
  
"Morwing!" shouted Legolas.  
  
"Let him go, my son." Said Thranduil.  
  
"But he is all I have left!" Legolas cried. Stopping at his father's command  
  
"Gandalf is closing the gate, he won't get far." Thranduil reasoned.  
  
Gandalf heard the sound of pounding hooves coming from behind him; he turned to see the giant black figure of Morwing sweep by him neighing happily. A smile spread over the old wizard's face as he watched Morwing run into the mist.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Aireromen was nearing the willows when she saw the dark figure emerge from within. Her heart leapt, a smile came to her face, she slowed down to a stop and watched as Morwing galloped up to her.  
  
She flung her arms around his neck and his silky black mane fell over her, mixing with her own golden hair.  
  
She looked into his red eyes; she laughed and kissed his nose. Without saying a word she leapt onto his back, her white gown standing out against his black coat.  
  
"Noro lim" she whispered, and he took off at a full gallop back to the trees.  
  
The company was slowly traveling, Gandalf was just catching up with them, Legolas was now riding his own horse. His head down as he watched the ground between his horse's perked ears. They picked up the pace a little; the sky was now turning a brilliant dark blue.  
  
A sound came to Legolas's elven ears; he pulled his horse to a stop and listened. For a moment his ears strained but heard nothing more, then as he was again beginning to ride away he heard it again. His eyes widened and again he stopped, listening. They others looked back at him, wondering why he had stopped. Then they too heard it.  
  
Legolas breathed in.The soft haunting melody floated around him, and the sweet voice of Aireromen came to his ears.  
  
I've searched the mountains,  
  
The forests and the sea,  
  
Seeking the homeland  
  
Of my memories  
  
Haunted by visions  
  
Longing like the sea  
  
Time passes by me  
  
And still I am not free  
  
Lift the veil of Elfame,  
  
Let me see the light  
  
Lift the veil of Elfame  
  
Guide me home tonight.  
  
How can I soar alone  
  
When my wings are at rest?  
  
I yern to be there  
  
In the land of the blessed  
  
So light me a candle, Watch the dark shadows fade  
  
And I must journey on  
  
For the choice I have made  
  
Lift the veil of Elfame  
  
Let me see the light  
  
Lift the veil of Elfame  
  
Take me home tonight.  
  
My love heart guides me  
  
Brings me home through the night  
  
Carries me onward  
  
And into the light  
  
To wander the shadows  
  
To see the truth from afar  
  
To sigh in the moonlight  
  
Dancing magic of stars  
  
Lift the veil of Elfame  
  
Let me see the light  
  
Lift the veil of Elfame  
  
Guide me home tonight.  
  
Legolas turned and searched the woods.  
  
Out of the mist rode Aireromen, her white form glowing in the failing light, she rode ever nearer to them. Legolas's eyes widened and he smiled brightly.  
  
"Aireromen!" he exclaimed.  
  
The others turned to see her coming to them; Legolas leapt from his horse's back and ran to her. Aireromen pulled Morwing to a stop and slid off, at that moment he reached her, Legolas scooped her up into his arms, and he cradled her body against his warm chest and kissed her.  
  
Their lips parted and he slowly let her down, his eyes searching her for answers.  
  
"I couldn't go." She whispered to him.  
  
He smiled, his eyes looking down at hers; he bent down slightly and kissed her again. "I thought I had lost you forever." He said. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
Aireromen smiled up at him, "I love you" she whispered into his ear.  
  
Legolas hugged her; Aireromen sank into his chest. She breathed in deeply, listing to his steady breathing. Legolas rested his head upon hers and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'Yes,' Aireromen thought. 'This is where I belong.'  
  
Gandalf and Thranduil looked at each other and exchanged smiles.  
  
"I suppose I now have a wedding to plan" remarked Thranduil laughing.  
  
"Yes, I believe you do." Gandalf chuckled. "So the Princess has returned, and now, she is here to stay."  
  
Author's note: * Don't think that this is the end..the FINAL TWO chapters are coming VERY SOON!* So be patient. 


	19. You Belong To Me

Chapter 19: You Belong To Me.  
  
Morwing's hooves hardly made a sound as he picked his way around branches and leaves that lay on the forest floor. Aireromen sat tall and proud upon his back. She wore dark leggings, so dark that they looked almost to be black, she wore a long silver Lothlorien shirt, and black elven boots. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and her long wispy bangs fell over her face.  
  
Beside her, rode Galadriel and Celeborn, atop two beautiful white horses with long flowing manes. A small train of elves from Lothlorien rode behind the three. Galadriel often glanced at her daughter, whom kept her focus forward and her eyes narrow.  
  
The ground began to slowly rise under their horse's hooves, they were approaching Rivendell, they had only now to cross over the mountain to the secret, hidden palace, where Legolas, King Thranduil, and a few elves from Mirkwood were expecting them. Tomorrow evening was the wedding of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, to Princess Aireromen of Lothlorien. As a custom, they were not allowed to see each other until the wedding, so they arrived separately.  
  
They climbed higher and higher approaching ever nearer to Rivendell. The closer they got, the more nervous and tense Aireromen became. She began to fidget a little, and Morwing's ears swept back and forth as she moved, he could feel the tenseness in her legs, and it made him uncomfortable.  
  
Galadriel smiled at her. "You must calm down amin hin." (My child) "You are making Morwing nervous."  
  
Aireromen looked to her mother, " Making him nervous? What about me Atara? (mother) I do not think that I have ever been this nervous in my entire life!" she said shaking her head.  
  
Galandriel laughed warmly. "Yes, this is a big step to take, but I know you are ready." She answered.  
  
Aireromen nodded, "Yes, I know that, I feel excited. And yet, at the same time..unsure."  
  
"You are just nervous, sweet one, it will pass. When you see Legolas tomorrow evening, all your fears and doubts will leave you." Galadriel reached out a caring hand to her daughters arm. "Do not worry."  
  
"Do you think that the guests will arrive in time? It is a long journey for some." Aireromen questioned as she tried to relax.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they will." Reassured Galadriel.  
  
Aireromen thought for a moment. "It has been so long since I have seen the beauty of Rivendell, the last time I was there was when-" she broke off, her eyes making contact with those of Galadriel and Celeborn. She did not need to finish her words; they knew very well what she was going to say.  
  
"Do not think about it tinu (daughter)" said Celeborn casting his Grey eyes upon his child. "You are here now and that is all that matters."  
  
Aireromen simply nodded, she spoke no more after that, the rest of the way to Rivendell was ridden in silence.  
  
They passed now into the gates of Rivendell, a full moon was shining high above; the beautiful warm lights of the open palace could be seen all around. Here and there a few elves walked or stood. Some watched their arrival. The sound of the river water rushing by could be heard faintly around Rivendell. Aireromen looked at the elves that were about them and in the distance. She had hoped to see Legolas, although she knew he would not be there, as he was not permitted to see her yet. She sighed. They came to a small circle of stones and trees and there a few elves approached and took the horses. Morwing snorted in protest.  
  
"I will take him." Said Aireromen sliding off of his back.  
  
The elf bowed and went on to assist one of the other elves.  
  
Aireromen walked beside Morwing to the stables, following the other elves, she looked around her and smiled. Legolas was somewhere around here; he was helping in the final arrangements and the ceremony with his father and the Lord Elrond. She wished to see him, and knew she could not wait until tomorrow, she would have find him tonight.  
  
She led Morwing into a comfortable and roomy stall, she stroked his withers lovingly and said goodnight to him, before turning and leaving the stables. She went back to the circle and found that her mother and father where not there.  
  
"Where has everyone gone?" she asked one of the guards.  
  
"They are being shown to their rooms Arwenamin (my lady) would you like me to bring you to them?" the tall guard asked.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary, I will find them." She smiled and walked up a flight of stairs to the open palace. She walked swiftly down the airy halls, the breeze scattering leaves across her path. She passed a few elves and they all stopped to say a brief hello before continuing on their way. She found Celeborn speaking with Elrond. The tall, dark haired elf Lord smiled warmly at her as she approached, his green eyes shimmering brightly in the light from the hall.  
  
"Mae govannen au' Tarien!" (Well met again Princess!) Elrond embraced her in a warm and friendly hug.  
  
"Uma, Elrond, Nae saian luume'." (Yes, Elrond, it has been too long.)  
  
Elrond laughed deeply and cupped her chin in his soft hand. "Have a seat." He pointed to a long bench.  
  
"No my Lord, I fear I am too exhausted from the long travel to sit for very long with you and my father, if you will, I shall retire to my room." Aireromen bowed and smiled.  
  
"Very well, Princess." Elrond said with a smile. "Quel Kaima" (sleep well)  
  
Aireromen bowed low and gave Celeborn and Elrond a final hug. "Tenna' tul're" (until tomorrow) Aireromen said and she continued down the hall on her way to her room. She found it next to a room that her mother and father would be staying in, she found upon entering that her things had already been unpacked and put away for her. With that done, she headed silently out the door and went down below to the gardens.  
  
She remained there for a time, until she was sure that her father and Elrond were no longer about. Then she climbed back up the stairs and the halls quietly, looking for Legolas. She turned a corner and saw the Lord Thranduil approaching, she ducked into the shadows and leaned flat against the wall as he passed. She watched him for a time, then silently followed. He went down another hallway and out to where some other guestrooms were at, located on the other side of Rivendell from where her room was. Aireromen watched silently as Thranduil slipped into his own room. She then went to the railing and climbed over it, scooting her way to the balcony windows that were on the other side of the rooms. She did not know which one Legolas was in, but if Thranduil's room was over here then Legolas's could not be far away.  
  
She jumped onto one of the balconies, and peering through the drapes, she saw Thranduil inside, she quickly jumped over a gap to the next balcony, landing softly on her feet with all the grace and agility of an elf.  
  
Aireromen peered inside this room, there were not lights burning, but still she could make out a form sleeping on the bed. She knew in a second's time that it was Legolas and she silently crept into the room, careful not to wake him.  
  
She walked slowly to his bedside, there he slept, his chest exposed as he slept under the covers. Aireromen kneeled down beside the head of his bed, watching him sleep.  
  
'If anyone knew I was doing this, they would kill me.' She thought, smiling. 'He does have a nice looking chest.' She smiled to herself. She blushed a little at her own thought, and struggled to surpress a laugh.  
  
Legolas turned to his side, now facing her; Aireromen never flinched as she watched him. Legolas slowly opened his eyelids, his radiant blue eyes catching the light of the moon. He blinked and focused on the figure kneeling by his bedside.  
  
His eyes widened and he started, sitting straight up in his bed. "Aire! What are you doing here?" Legolas exclaimed. His chest rising and falling hard as he took in short deep breathes. "Were not supposed to see each other until tomorrow night!"  
  
Aireromen smiled. "Yes I know that, but I wanted to see you, I could not wait for tomorrow evening." She stood up and looked down at him.  
  
Legolas got up and threw on his silver shirt since he was already wearing his leggings and came back to sit on the bed. "You should not be here" he told her, although he was secretly very happy that she was.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a disobedient elf." Aireromen laughed and sat down next to Legolas on the bed.  
  
Legolas smiled and embraced her in a hug; he then took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "My heart sings to see thee." He whispered. " I have not seen you for so many months, and it is a blessing to see you again." He smiled and leaned back against the pillows.  
  
Aireromen smiled at him, falling back on the pillows as well, she lay her head upon his chest. "I have longed to see you as well."  
  
He ran his fingers in her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
She sighed and wrapped an arm around him, closing her eyes. "I do not wish to return to my room, I would rather stay here with you." She opened her eyes and looked up at Legolas.  
  
"I wish that you could as well, but if they find you not in your room tomorrow, you and I both will be in a great amount of trouble." Legolas said.  
  
For a while neither said anything.  
  
"How soon will your father be leaving for the Grey Havens?" Aireromen broke the silence.  
  
"When we get back to Mirkwood." Answered Legolas.  
  
"Will you be taking over as king that soon?" Aireromen asked a little surprised.  
  
"Yes, father wishes to leave these shores, he is tiered of this land and desires some peace." Legolas sighed. "It is all happening so fast, we will be married tomorrow, and in just a few days after that, I will be King of Mirkwood, a responsibility I am willing to accept, but not wanting to accept it so soon."  
  
"You won't be alone." Aireromen smiled at him.  
  
Legolas looked into her pale blue eyes and smiled. "No, not alone." He brought her face to his and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. "You should go." He finally said, rising from the bed and helping her up as well.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I should." Aireromen agreed.  
  
"I shall walk with you to your room." Legolas said taking her hand in his and escorting her to the door.  
  
They walked quietly and swiftly back to Aireromen's room, careful not to be seen by anyone as they might notice that they were together before their wedding. Legolas kissed Aireromen's hand upon entering her room.  
  
"Quel kaima, melamin" (sleep well, my love.) Legolas bowed low and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Quel du." (Good night) She answered and watched silently as Legolas turned to leave.  
  
  
  
Authors note: OKAY SO I LIED! THERE ARE ACTUALLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT..  
  
This chapter (19)  
  
Chapter 20,  
  
And chapter 21.  
  
I PROMISE THAT THOSE ARE THE FINAL CHAPTERS, TECHNICALLY CHAPTER 21 IS AN EPLOUGE...BUT IT'S GOING TO BE GOOD. And there's a "surprise" in store for Legolas in Chapter 20. *both chapters will be coming VERY soon* Hope you enjoyed this one!  
  
_Squijim_ 


	20. To Have And To Hold

Chapter 20: To Have And To Hold.  
  
Aireromen awoke to an early morning sun shinning in on her face. She blinked a few times, her eyes stinging from the new light. She stretched out her legs and arms and let them lay limp on the bed as she relaxed. A big smile was on her face, this was her wedding day, and she was finally, after so many years of waiting, going to be given Legolas as his wife. Legoals would be her husband...husband, the word tossed around in her head. It was foreign, but it seemed to fit.  
  
She lay in bed for another hour, staring at the trees that swayed in the autumn breeze, leaves of heart red, sun yellow, and bright orange blew from the trees and scurried across the floor of her room. The rich scent of nature was all around her. She took in a slow, deep breath and let it out a little at a time.  
  
She sat up and propped herself against the pillows, running her fingers across the pale gold fabric on her bed sheets. She could hardly keep from smiling, she couldn't remember any time in her life that she had been this happy, besides the night that Legolas proposed to her under the golden trees of Lorien.  
  
Aireromen became aware of a figure standing in her doorway; she turned to see the tall well built figure of her father, Celeborn, leaning on the frame watching her.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in telella-elle?" (little elf) Celeborn smiled.  
  
Aireromen nodded. "Of corse you may Atar."  
  
Celeborn stepped lightly into the room, he came to Aireromen's bedside and sat beside her, he looked her up and down. "You fell asleep in your traveling clothes I see."  
  
Aireromen looked down; she still wore the silver shirt and black leggings from the night before, although her boots were tossed over at the foot of the bedpost. "I was too tiered to change." She replied with a smirk.  
  
Celeborn's face grew serious, "Aire, I..I just, I just wanted you to know, that, that I love you." Celeborn's eyes glistened.  
  
Aireromen looked to her father, with a curious look on her face. "I love you too Atar" 'He's acting strange' she thought.  
  
"And, I just hope you know that, that you'll always be my little girl." Celeborn gazed into his daughters bright eyes. He could hardly stand it, within a few hours he would be giving up his youngest daughter. Weddings were always harder on the fathers.  
  
Aireromen smiled and sighed. She crawled over to Celeborn and wrapped her arms softly around his neck, kissing his cheek, as a little girl would do. "I'll always be your little girl Atar..always."  
  
She leaned into him; Celeborn stroked her head and patted her back gently. She could say it all she wanted, but he still knew that she was no longer a child, Aire was now a beautiful elven woman, about to be given to an elf he deemed worthy of her.  
  
He broke away from the hug slowly. "I had better go and help Elrond and Thranduil, I will see you tonight sweet one." He got up and walked swiftly to the door and left with a final glance at his daughter.  
  
Aireromen sighed. "I can hardly wait." She said to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Legolas, you must calm down." Thranduil was trying his best to keep his own cool while his son rushed about the room searching for his tunic.  
  
"I could have sworn that I placed it on this stool the night before!" Legolas rummaged through a closet muttering incomprehensible words as he threw the clothes around.  
  
Thranduil noticed the pale blue elven shirt Legolas was looking for sprawled out on his bed, he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and picked up the shirt. "Is this what you are looking for?" He held the shirt up in front of him.  
  
Legolas whipped his head around and stood up, snatching the shirt from his father's hands. "Yes that's it!" he placed it neatly on the table, next to the silver leggings and boots he was going wearing for the wedding.  
  
"Is it necessary to be getting ready this early? You have all day." Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Legolas as the young elf began stuffing the clothes he had tossed around back into the closet.  
  
"I want to be prepared, I want nothing to go wrong." Legolas walked to the balcony and stared out at the distance where Aireromen's room was.  
  
"Nothing will." Thranduil placed a hand on Legolas's arm. He looked down below at the courtyard. A few horses carrying riders came through the gates. "Ah, it seems that the guests are already beginning to arrive."  
  
Legolas looked down, four small, stout little ponies were there, the small riders had already dismounted and were leading their ponies to the stable. Legolas grinned and called out.  
  
"Ai! Can it be? Hobbits have returned to Rivendell?" he laughed and leaned over the balcony.  
  
One of the bushy haired figures looked up, a great big smile spread across his face. "And what is a woodland elf doing in such a beautiful place as this?" the voice of Merry rang out.  
  
Legolas turned from the balcony and walked out of his room, he quickly passed through the hall and down the stairs.  
  
"Master Meridoc!" Legolas laughed as he approached the four hobbits.  
  
"Master Legoals!" Merry replied, comically bowing low.  
  
"Or should we say..Your Majesty!" Pippin chimed in.  
  
"No, not yet." Legolas jeered.  
  
He hugged both of the child-like hobbits at the same time.  
  
"Greetings....Ringbearer." He looked to the dark haired blue eyed hobbit before him.  
  
"Hello Legolas." Frodo smiled happily.  
  
Legolas embraced Frodo in a friendly hug.  
  
"It's amazing Legolas, what with your getting married and all, and KING! Bless me, it must be a happy day for you!" said Sam.  
  
"And happier still now that the hobbits have arrived. It does my heart good to see you all again." Legolas ruffled Pippin's hair.  
  
Legolas walked with the hobbits to the stable where they could put their ponies up. Talking the whole way about everything that had happened to them since the quest for the Fellowship had ended.  
  
The Sun was a giant orange ball in the western sky that evening, already the guests were being seated. Legolas was doing some last minute talking with his old companions, occasionally he looked around him, there was still one guest missing. He sighed and went back to listening to Pippin talking about this patch of mushrooms he found only a few weeks ago. He couldn't understand how the hobbit could go on and on about some weird looking fungus.  
  
Something caught his eye, and he looked to the end of the rows of guests, there was a little bearded man, slightly taller that a hobbit, he waved and bowed low, taking off his little helmet. Legoals laughed.  
  
"Good evening Master Elf! Fine sun set were having, don't you think?" the little man laughed deep, and began walking towards the elf.  
  
"Master Dwarf!" Legolas playfully called his old friend. "I thought you would never come, but my heart is brightened now to see you!" He bent down and embraced the dwarf in a tight hug. "Welcome back to Rivendell Gimli!" Legolas patted the dwarf upon his back, and walked with him to his seat.  
  
"Never did I imagine YOU getting married and settling down Legolas, So it came as quite a shock to find that you had FINALY gone through with your plans." Gimli smiled.  
  
"Aye, I still intend to travel, there is still much to see in this world and it can wait. But I can no longer wait to marry Aire, I have put this off for too long." Legolas sighed.  
  
The smile left Gimli's face. "Where is Aireromen? I have not seen her since..well you know when. I need to see her, I need to tell her that I am sorry."  
  
Legolas gave a perplexing look to his old friend. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"For bringing about her death." Gimli said quietly.  
  
Legolas kneeled down, a look of pity in his eyes. "It was not your fault Gimli, do not blame yourself, what happened to Aire could not have been stopped. Besides, if she had not given her life for yours, you would have died. I believe it was her destiny to buy your life with her own, for we needed you in the fellowship, I know now within my heart, that she was meant to die for you. I do not blame you, nor does she. Take comfort in that." He placed a hand upon the dwarf's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Master Elf, your words bring me some comfort, but I must still speak with her." Replied Gimli.  
  
"You shall have your chance soon enough." Legolas stood up and smiled down at the dwarf, then he walked away to the front to wait with his father, Celeborn, and Elrond.  
  
When the sun had completely vanished from the sky, and the light from the stars and moon were shinning on the courtyard, Aireromen emerged from her room, followed by Galadriel. She stepped lightly, and began walking down the stairs to where the guests and Legolas waited. She wore a gown of mostly white, the fitted bodice was a dark forest green, and around it were sewn golden leaves upon a golden vine that wrapped around the green of the bodice. The sleeves were long and large; they flowed out behind and around her. The tails on the side of the gown were also green, and had three golden leafs down the middle. Her hair was down and flowed about her on the breeze. All turned to watch her coming. Legolas's heart lifted at the sight of her, she was a vision of beauty.  
  
Legolas took Aireromen's hand as she came to him. He stood looking into her eyes.  
  
Elrond stepped forward to speak. "Marriage is an occasion for great joy among elves, for this union not only symbolizes love, but also the continuation of the elven race. Here, you will bind the spirit and heart of each to the other. You now pledge your love and fidelity to each other before all those present this night."  
  
Legolas and Aireromen looked at each other and smiled. Legolas took both her hands in his.  
  
"I will love you always, you and no other." Legolas said softly.  
  
"And I will love you, you and no other." Aireromen smiled.  
  
Elrond stepped back. "With that said, I will now introduce, the Prince and Princess of Mirwood, Legolas and Aireromen Greenleaf."  
  
All the guests, elves, humans, and hobbits alike stood and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Now, to the Celebration!" Thranduil said loudly.  
  
All the members present were invited to a feast and afterwards a party where ballads and tales were told in the newly married couple's honor.  
  
Gimli approached Aireromen who was sitting down on a bench listening to Frodo and Pippin singing an old song from the shire.  
  
"Good evening Princess." Gimli said softly.  
  
Aireromen turned to face the dwarf. "Gimli! I was hoping that I would find you!" she kneeled down and placed her arms around him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I just wanted to say that...I am sorry for what happened to you, I should have help you when I had the chance." The dwarf looked down at his feet.  
  
Aireromen laughed. "Oh sweet Gimli! Do not burden yourself with this guilt, it is in the past, I did what I had to do, and so did you, there is no one to blame." She smiled and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Come, you will sit here with Legolas and I."  
  
"But, this is reserved for you two, not me." Gimli argued.  
  
"Nonsense, I insist." She scooted over and Gimli sat down next to her.  
  
Legolas came over; he had been talking with Aragorn and was now returning to his seat. He looked down at the odd looking couple.  
  
"Stolen my seat have you?" Legolas joked, his eyes glittering brightly.  
  
"You see princess, I have taken his spot." Gimli began to get up.  
  
"No Gimli, you are not in my seat..Aire is." He smiled mischievously at her.  
  
"Well, you may sit on the floor then." She looked up at Legolas.  
  
"I think not." Legolas picked Aireromen up and sat down in his seat. Aireromen began to leave. "Oh no you don't! You're going to sit here with us!" Legolas grabbed hold of her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. "There, now there is room for all of us."  
  
Aireromen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Happy?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"Very" she replied. She leaned her head upon his and they returned their attention to the celebration.  
  
The Celebration lasted long into the night, by the time it was over; hardly anybody could muster up the strength to climb up the stairs and to their rooms. There were a few farewells as all the guests parted off to bed.  
  
Legolas picked Aireromen up and cradled her in his arms, he carefully walked up the steps, and took her to his room, he closed the door behind him and laid Aireromen upon his bed. She stretched out and rested her hands above her head on the pillow; Legolas stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"Mani?" (what?) she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
He said nothing, but simply smiled. He moved closer to her, running his hands along her face and up above her head stopping at her arms. He kissed her neck softly, and pulled her to him ever so close, she closed her eyes and breathed in, kissing his chin. He moved himself until he was positioned above her; she could feel the weight of his body pushing down on hers. He held his upper body up by his arms; Aireromen placed her hands on his arms that were on either side of her. Legolas pressed his lips firmly onto hers, slowly bringing himself down, until he was lying flat on top of her and she felt his weight pushing hard against her thin body, and she felt as if she would sink into the bed.  
  
He pulled his head up slowly and looked into her eyes. "Sina dome aru a' lye, melamin." (This night belongs to us, my love.) She smiled up at him and Legolas bent down and kissed her, slowly undoing the laces on the back of her gown pulling it off of her and pushing it out of the way. Aireromen fingered the collar of his shirt and ran her hand down his chest, unhooking the snaps and slid the silver cloth over him and onto the floor, the feel of his skin against hers was overwhelming.  
  
Legolas held her with one arm, and used his other to pull the covers up and over them, both finally giving in to the burning inside their hearts.  
  
They woke up very late in the morning, still entwined in each other's arms; their clothes lay upon the floor from the night before. Legolas and Aireromen's eyes met, they smiled, their faces inches from each other. Legolas kissed her soft pink lips.  
  
"Sal' varda?" (Still exhausted?) He questioned looking into her eyes.  
  
Aireromen closed her eyes and sighed. "Uma" (Yes) she moved a little closer to him.  
  
"Lye lun kaima ana, ron ta il van duil lye." (We can sleep longer; they will not be expecting us.) Legolas whispered.  
  
She nodded and kissed him; they both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gandalf, walked slowly up the steps of Mirkwood palace, he entered the giant doors. Legolas stood there to greet him. Thranduil had left for the Grey havens, and Legolas was now king.  
  
"Mithrandir!" Legolas exclaimed. "I am so glad you could come."  
  
"Yes, it has been some time, how are you managing?" the old wizard replied as they walked down a hallway and into a library where a bright fire was burning.  
  
"I am doing alright, it is not as hard to run a kingdom as I had thought." Legolas sat down in a comfy chair. Gandalf took the one next to them. They sat by the fire talking about the past, and the many things Gandalf had seen in these past few months.  
  
"You will stay a few days wont you?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes, I can stay a few days, I need a rest before I travel to the Shire." Gandalf chuckled. He looked around the room. "Where is Aireromen? Is she away visiting Galadriel and Celeborn?"  
  
"No, she is here, she is lying in bed. She has been very ill these past few days." Legolas said solemnly.  
  
"Ill? How can she be Ill? Elves do not suffer from illnesses." Gandalf raised a white bushy eyebrow.  
  
"I know, that is what worries me, I do not know what is wrong with her, she lies in bed most mornings feeling very ill. I am beginning to fear the worst." Legolas replied, looking out a window at the night sky.  
  
"May I see her?" Gandalf asked with concern.  
  
"Of corse you may." Legolas stood and led Gandalf down a corridor and to his and Aireromen's bedroom.  
  
"She is in here, sleeping. She was very sick this morning, but this evening she is doing a little better." Legolas led him to the bedside where Aireromen slept.  
  
Gandalf kneeled down and felt her forehead. He looked concerned. "Bring some water for her if you will Legolas."  
  
"Yes Mithrandir." Legolas gave a last look at his wife and then left. When he returned Gandalf was rising to his feet, he met Legolas half way with the water.  
  
"Thank you" he poured a little gently down Aireromen's throat. "She needs a lot of water, if she is too sick to get out of bed, then you will have to give it to her." He gave the cup back to Legolas and pulled the covers up to Aireromen's shoulders.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Legolas sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Aire's sleeping form, stroking her forehead.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Yes, she may be a little ill for the next few days, but she and you're child will be just fine."  
  
Legolas looked up at Gandalf suddenly, a look of complete shock upon his face. He blinked slowly. " My Child?" he asked looking dumbfounded. "My Child?" he repeated.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, You're Child, did I mumble?"  
  
Legolas stood up. "Aire's...... going to have a baby?"  
  
"And a strong healthy one from what I can tell." Gandalf said.  
  
Legolas beamed with a happiness he had never known before, he sat back down on the bed and kissed Aireromen on her cheek, she sighed softly in her sleep. He placed a hand upon her stomach where the tiny life within was growing and whispered into her ear. "I love you."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Authors Note: Well were you surprised??? If not, oh well.I tried.  
  
THE VERY LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!!!!!!!  
  
_Squijim_ 


	21. New Moon Rising

Chapter 21: New Moon Rising.  
  
"It's okay Aire, scream all you want to, I know it hurts." Legolas cooed softly into his wife's ear, stroking her sweaty head with one hand and the other resting on the bulge of her stomach. He winced, as Aireromen gripped hard onto his arm, he looked to the midwife, who gave him a reassuring glance.  
  
"Just one more push my love, just one more." Legolas pleaded. He could see the pain in her face and it made him upset for there was little he could do to stop it. His heart ached for his wife; never did he wish for her to go through this much agonizing pain.  
  
Aireromen looked up at him, tears flowing down her face, her jaw was clenched shut, she gave a small whimper. "I..can't." she breathed. She was exhausted and didn't know if she had the strength to push.  
  
"Yes you can." Legolas said firmly. Looking hard into her face. "You must."  
  
Aireromen gave a slight nod and breathed in deeply, pushing with all her might, she heard a soft cry, and it was over.  
  
Aireromen's head fell heavily to the pillow; she closed her eyes, taking quick deep breaths.  
  
The midwife took a blanket and wiped the little baby clean, then she wrapped it in another blanket, this one was thick and warm. Legolas looked eagerly at the little bundle in the elven women's arms. His arms itching to hold his child.  
  
The midwife walked to the head of the bed. "Here you are my Lord, say hello to your new daughter."  
  
Legolas stood up quickly from the bed, his arms outstretched. The midwife placed the small form in Legolas's strong, lean arms. A look of complete bliss washed over his face as he looked down into the dark blue eyes of his daughter. He smiled warmly at her, cradling the baby close to his chest protectively, his eyes glistened with tears of joy. He looked over to Aireromen, who smiled exhaustedly up at him. He lay down on the bed next to her, placing the baby in Aireromen's arms. She smiled up at Legolas, and Legolas smiled back at his wife. He placed a hand on top of the tiny head, feeling the soft baby skin, and running his fingers along the small pointed ears. He kissed Aireromen's forehead.  
  
"Thank you" he whispered to her.  
  
Aireromen kissed him back and returned her gaze to the now sleeping form on her chest. "My little Narawien" she whispered.  
  
Legolas smiled brightly at his wife. "Narawien." He repeated. "Yes, I like that name." He looked down at his daughter and kissed the baby's cheek. "Narawien."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ada! Go faster!" (Daddy) Narawien's small child like voice came softly to Legolas's ears. Her silver-blond hair mixing with Legolas's.  
  
Legolas held onto the tiny arms that were wrapped around his neck. He squeezed them a little tighter to make sure she was secure, and took off running down the halls of Mirkwood palace. Narawien let out a high pitched giggle. Causing Legolas to smile.  
  
Aireromen walked gracefully down the hall, almost as if she were floating, running her hand along the cool stones. She heard the laughter coming ever closer, and stopped, smiling. Soon, she saw Legolas turn the corner, Narawien sitting proudly on his shoulders. She shook her head, Narawien was only 150. (Or 6 in human years) It seemed like only yesterday that Aireromen was holding her in her arms, a newborn baby.  
  
Legolas slowed down as he neared Aireromen, he came to a complete stop mere inches from her.  
  
"Awe, don't stop Ada! I wanna go faster." Narawien protested, sticking out her lower lip.  
  
Legolas laughed. "But Ada is tiered little one." He raised his arms, sliding Narawien off of his shoulders, placing her down on the floor. Narawien tugged on Aireromen's dress looking up at her tall mother.  
  
"Pick me up Amme'." (Mommy) Her big dark blue eyes pleading.  
  
Aireromen smiled down at her daughter and bent over, lifting her up, holding her in her arms. "Would you like to come with me Narawien?" she said kissing her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Where?" Narawien asked.  
  
"To the stables." Aireromen replied.  
  
"HORSIES!" squealed Narawien.  
  
Aireromen laughed. "Yes, sweet heart, horsies."  
  
Legolas watched proudly as Aireromen and Narawien went off down the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The stars glittered and shimmered, the trees swayed in the wind, creating a soft, soothing rustle in the air. Legolas sat cross-legged on the bed, Aireromen sat upon her knees behind him, braiding a little piece of his hair. Legolas reached out a hand and grabbed one of Aireromens arms, pulling her around to face him.  
  
"I wasn't finished" she smirked, trying to free her arms from his strong grip, but Legolas held her fast and would not let go.  
  
"Yes you were." Legolas placed his hands around her face, pulling her head to his, kissing her softly on the mouth.  
  
There was a soft giggle at the door, Legolas and Aireromen turned to see a little crack where light from the hall came in. Legolas stood up and walked swiftly to the door, pulling it open.  
  
"Ah hah!" he said triumphantly. "We seem to have a little spy my darling, and I've caught her red handed!"  
  
Narawien was kneeling on the floor outside the door looking up at her father innocently. "I wasn't spying." She corrected.  
  
Legolas laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what may I ask were you doing?" he folded his arms.  
  
Narawien stood up, brushing the dirt off of her dress. "I was watching." She said as if it made complete sense.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and smiled, sweeping down fast and picking his daughter up. "Well Aire my love..what should her punishment be?" He walked over to Aireromen, who took Narawien from Legolas.  
  
"Oh I don't know Legolas, something..torturous." She smiled, her eyes glittering  
  
"Like what?" Legolas looked at Aireromen.  
  
"Oh..like maybe...TICKELING!" she swiftly placed Narawien on the bed, and began the worst tickling of Narawien's life. She writhed and squirmed, her high-pitched laughter ringing around the room. Legolas dove in for the kill as well, going for the worst place Narawien could think of.her feet.  
  
"No!" she gasped between laughs "Not..my feet! It's...not..fair!" Her face was red and tears rolled down her face before the merciless torture ceased.  
  
"Now, off to bed with you!" Legolas picked his daughter up and walked her down the hall and to her room. He placed her gently into her bed, pulling the covers up over her chest.  
  
"Goodnight little one" he whispered, bending over to kiss her.  
  
"Goodnight Ada, I love you" Narawien whispered back.  
  
Legolas smiled, stood upright and turned to leave.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
Legolas turned back around. "Mani?" (What?)  
  
"You forgot the hug!" Narawien demanded, stretching her arms out towards him.  
  
Legolas chuckled and bent back down, squeezing his daughter in a tight, warm hug. "Now go to sleep." He blew out the candle by her bed and shut the door of her room behind him.  
  
Legolas walked back into his room; Aireromen lay upon the bed, reading a book.  
  
"Did you put her to bed?" she asked, her eyes glancing up from the page to look Legolas up and down.  
  
Legolas slipped off his silver tunic and crawled under the covers, scooting next to Aireromen. He rested his head upon her chest, looking at her book. "Yes, the little monster is asleep" he joked. "She's trouble that one." He laughed, running his hand along her arm.  
  
"Yes, you'll certainly have your hands full when the other one arrives." Aireromen said softly.  
  
Legolas rose from her chest, propping himself up by his elbow. He looked into Aireromen's crystal blue eyes. "The other one?" his eyes searching her for answers.  
  
Aireromen smiled at him. "Yes." Her own eyes glittered with a secret.  
  
Legolas stared intently at her face. "Are you saying we're-"  
  
"Going to have another baby? Yes, I believe that's what I'm saying." Aireromen laughed.  
  
Legolas breathed in and smiled, he pulled her too him and kissed her. "I love you" he said holding her chin in his hand.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
  
She lay down and blew out the lit candle in their room, Legolas wrapped his arms protectively around Aireromen's stomach, and the both of them fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aireromen awoke in the middle of the night to a sharp pain in her lower back; she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, rubbing her lower back with a free hand. She muffled out a groan.  
  
'It can't be time..can it? The baby isn't due for another two weeks, I can't be going into labor now.' She thought silently. Placing a hand upon her outgrown stomach. She felt a hard kick in the lower part of her abdomen. 'Easy little one' she said to herself rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked. She had felt this same way right before Narawien was born, but this was too early...or was it? She was sure that not all babies arrived on their due date, she herself was born a week early. She moved her legs, and felt the wet spot. "Oh sweet Eru" she groaned. It looked like the baby had made its mind up..it was coming tonight.  
  
Legolas awoke from his sleep, he thought he heard Aireromen speaking. His eyes opened and he blinked in the dark, focusing on the figure sitting up in bed next to him. "Aire? What is the matter? Is something wrong?" he rubbed his eyes and sat up quickly, studying her face in the dark.  
  
Aireromen calmly turned to her husband. "No, everything is fine...I think I'm in labor, but other than that everything's just fine." She answered, as if it were no more important than dropping a book.  
  
Legolas shot out of bed, throwing the covers about, he ran to the closet and swiftly pulled on a blue tunic, then he rushed back to Aireromen's side of the bed. "Are you sure?" his eyes darting swiftly from her face to her stomach and back again, a panicked look upon his face.  
  
"Yes, my water broke." She said easily.  
  
Legolas rushed around the room, he gathered up pillows and ran back to the closet looking for extra sheets. Aireromen stood slowly and padded her way to the closet, casually reaching up and pulling some white sheets down, handing them to Legolas.  
  
"Aire! What in the name of the elven stars are you doing up? You must lay down!" Legolas scolded her, grabbing her by the arms and pushing her gently over to the bed.  
  
"I was getting sheets, what did it look like I was doing?" Aireromen joked.  
  
"How can you be joking at a time like this? Your going into labor early, what if there's something wrong with the baby?" Legolas lifted her legs up and over onto the bed where Aireromen was now sitting. He lit the lamps and the candles in the room, filling it with a comforting orange glow.  
  
The door to their room opened slowly, Narawien walked in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her silver-blonde hair falling around her face. "Ada , Amme? What's all the noise about?"  
  
Legolas was darting around the room, Aireromen wasn't quite sure as to what he was doing...other than just going insane. She looked over at her daughter. "Narawien, go and wake Findel, tell her that the baby is coming early."  
  
Narawien's face brightened. "The baby's coming!!!!!!" she clapped her hands and took off out the door and down the dark hall.  
  
"Legolas calm down." Aireromen looked to her husband, who now stood in the middle of the room, bewildered, breathing heavily. His eyes seeming vacant. Aireromen stood slowly and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Legolas?" she said softly. 'What in the world is wrong with him' she thought, shaking her head.  
  
Legolas slowly turned his eyes to meet hers; he seemed to be in a state of shock. Aireromen laughed and took his hand, leading him to a chair.  
  
"Now sit here and rest." She told him. Placing him down in a chair, she walked back to the closet and grabbed the sheets, placing them on the bed. She felt a sharp quick pain.  
  
"Ai!" she winced. "Easy there little one, let me lay down first." She rubbed her stomach.  
  
Legolas shot out of his daze, and stood quickly, walking to Aireromen, he placed his arms around her waist and guided her gently to the bed.  
  
"Now you must lye down Aire, let me get things ready." Legolas said softly. Helping her into the bed.  
  
Aireromen laughed, "Let you get things ready? You're the one running around like a lunatic, I'm calmer than you are, and I'm the one in labor!" She laughed again but the laughter was cut short as another sharp pain corsed through her body. She winced; Legolas placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"This is the part I hate" she joked, her face scrunched up from the pain.  
  
Narawien came running in, and following close behind her was Findel.  
  
"Are you all right My Lady?" she asked coming to Aireromen's side, she still wore her nightgown, and her dark hair was in a tangled mess.  
  
"She's in a lot of pain" Legolas answered for her.  
  
Findel shooed Legolas out of the way; he went to the other side of the bed and crawled over to Aireromen.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Legolas asked, his face filled with worry.  
  
"I do not know, the baby is coming much earlier than we thought, but I don't think it will effect either of them." Findel tried to make Aireromen as comfortable as possible.  
  
The night passed slowly, morning came and was soon gone, the daylight faded into darkness again, and still Aireromen was struggling. This labor was much longer and harder than when she was having Narawien.  
  
Aireromen was drenched with sweat, Findel continually dried her off, the contractions were so painful now that Aireromen had to bite her lip hard so as not to scream. Narawien sat in a corner by the balcony, playing with a piece of fringe from the drapes. Legolas paced around the room, constantly running his fingers through his hair, literally pulling on the ends. He was worried and scared, he was afraid that he was going to lose them both.  
  
Aireromen let out a shrill scream. Findel tried her best to calm her down. Aireromen breathed heavily.  
  
"My Lord, you must stay calm, for Aireromen and for the child." Findel looked to Legolas. "Now come over here and be with her, talk to her, anything to try to take her mind off of the pain. Come my Lady, you must push, the baby is ready to come..it will all be over soon.  
  
Aireromen glared, it was easy for them to say, they weren't the one's in labor..they weren't having to go through so much pain. Not even Narawien's birth was as complicated, as long.and defiantly not as painful as this one. She was tiered and wanted this to end now.  
  
Legolas crawled back onto the bed and picked up Aireromen's hand. He allowed her to squeeze it with all her might, thought it hurt him greatly. 'Sweet Eru she's strong' he thought, flinching, as her grip grew tighter.  
  
"The baby is coming my Lady! You must push, it's not much longer now!" Findel called to her.  
  
"Aire you must push, come on, I know you can do this, just try a little harder." Legolas should have chosen his words a little wiser. Try harder? As if she wasn't trying enough? This was his entire fault she thought, he talked her into doing this again.  
  
Aireromen shot daggers at Legolas, his eyes widened at the deadly look she had given him. Her blue eyes steeled over. With incredible strength she grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and pulled him down slowly until his face was an inch away from her face. "How about I hold YOUR hand and YOU can have the baby!" she said coldly through gritted teeth.  
  
Legolas looked into her cold hard face with fear in his heart, he didn't know what to say, he thought the safest place for himself at that point was away from Aireromen, but he knew he could not leave her, even if she was threatening to end his life as soon as this was over.  
  
Aireromen pushed with all her might, she let out a low scream through her gritted teeth, and then felt the pain lesson, the long and difficult labor was over.  
  
Legolas did not look to the baby this time. Instead, he looked at Aireromen. "Are you all right my love?" His face was full of concern. Yet he feared what she would say. Aireromen looked up at him, her eyes no longer threatening; a simple nod was his answer. He could not understand, one minute she was ready to rip him to pieces and now she was acting as happy as usual.  
  
Aireromen looked at Findel who held the baby in a blanket, with Narawien at her side hopping up and down, trying to get a good look at her new sibling. "What is it?" Aireromen asked, craning her head from the pillows. Legolas looked at the midwife, waiting impatiently for the answer as well.  
  
Findel smiled at both eager parents. "A boy, a beautiful green eyed boy." She walked to Aireromen and Legolas, and gave the child to his mother.  
  
The baby's emerald green eyes stared up at his mother; he blinked, but did not cry. His eyes then moved to Narawien, who leaned over her mother's shoulder's looking at her newborn brother with curiosity. Then, his eyes met Legolas, and his gaze locked upon his father.  
  
"Here" Aireromen whispered to her husband. "Take him" she placed the baby gently into Legolas's arms.  
  
Legolas took his son gladly, kissing his tiny forehead. "Hello little prince" he whispered. A tear fell down his face. "My son"  
  
"Why don't you name him Legolas" Aireromen said softly, Narawien was now lying on the bed, with arms wrapped around her mother, both staring at father and son.  
  
Legolas looked softly at Aireromen and smiled, he returned his gaze to the baby, staring with amazement at his son's green eyes. "Celilldur" he finally whispered. "His name shall be Celilldur"  
  
"A beautiful name my Lord" replied Findel.  
  
"Yes, very beautiful" Aireromen agreed, holding Celilldur's small, pale hand in hers.  
  
* * * * Morwing stood tense and still. His nostrils flared, and his red eyes were wide. He craned his neck out and in, his ears were perked. He was not quite sure what to make of the drooling, babbling thing that crawled towards him.  
  
Aireromen watched with careful eyes as Celilldur laughed and came ever closer to her horse, Morwing looked very confused. Celilldur made happy baby noises.  
  
"It's all right Morwing, he won't hurt you." Aireromen laughed as Morwing looked from her to the baby, his eyes desperately pleading for her to rescue him from this hairless creature.  
  
Celilldur stopped at Morwing's black hooves; he stared up at the giant horse in amazement, his green eyes shinning. He laughed and clapped his hands together, then reached up, trying to touch the horse. Morwing's curiosity got the better of him and he slowly lowered his head to smell the odd looking creature.  
  
He stuck his nostrils on Celilldur's head, huffing loudly, blowing the baby's silver-blonde hair into a mess. He then blew hard into the baby's face, Celilldur fell backwards. Aireromen stood, ready to pick him up when he started to cry, but to her surprise, he did not. He simply blinked and righted himself, smiling up at the black horse.  
  
Morwing cocked his head to one side, moving even closer to the baby, until their noses touched. Celildur stared in wonder at the giant red eyes, he reached out a hand and with a tiny finger, he poked Morwing's eye.  
  
The horse snorted and jerked his head up suddenly, but he did not get angry, he only shook his head and blinked a few times before lowering his head again to Celilldur's level.  
  
"I think he likes you Morwing." Aireromen commented.  
  
Morwing looked up at her, and then back down at Celilldur, the baby extended his arms and embraced the horse around the muzzle in a hug. Morwing closed his eyes and breathed in; it was hard to believe from the way he was acting that he was really a vicious and dangerous animal. 'I think those two are going to be life long friends' Aireromen thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Aireromen stood in a flowing white dress, her sword out in front of her, slowly moving it as she practiced, at her side, Celilldur stood, holding a much smaller sword, his hair braided like his father's and wearing grey leggings with a silver tunic. He mimicked his mother's every move studying them carefully.  
  
Aireromen looked down, at the little elf that only came up to her knees; she smiled at the little green-eyed face than stared back at her. Celilldur was a stunning look-a-like to Legolas; she was sure Legolas looked much the same way when he was 100 years old. (4 in human years)  
  
An arrow that came whizzing by and striking a tree close to Aireromen interrupted the lesson between mother and son.  
  
Narawien (who was now 295, or 11 in human years) came running out of the bushes, in leggings and a bow in her hand. "Ah ha! There it is!" she exclaimed, rushing past her mother and reaching up for the arrow, pulling it out of the tree. "I told you Ada! Right where I said it would end up!"  
  
Legolas walked out into the clearing, as Narawien skipped up to her father, holding up the arrow triumphantly.  
  
"Well done sweet heart, you will make a great archer yet!" He bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead. Legolas looked up at Aireromen. "Sorry my love, we did not mean to disturb you." He smiled.  
  
"Not at all." She raised a hand, then turned her gaze to Narawien. "I think you are going to be a better archer than your father." She bent down and embraced Narawien in a hug.  
  
Celilldur walked over to Legoals, who picked him up and kissed his son on the cheek. "And how are you Tarenelle?" (Little Prince)  
  
"Amme is teaching me how to sword fight!" Celilldur exclaimed with pride.  
  
"Is she? Well, that's wonderful. You shall be an excellent swordsman under her teachings." He looked wryly at Aireromen who smiled back at him.  
  
"Amme can I go see Morwing?" Celilldur asked, turning in Legolas's embrace to face his mother.  
  
"Yes, of corse you may, as long as Narawien goes with you to the stables." Aireromen answered.  
  
Legolas placed Celilldur on the ground.  
  
"Seler' will you come with me?"(Sister) Celilldur's emerald green eyes pleaded.  
  
"Of corse elle tororelle'"(little Brother) Narawien placed a hand in Celilldur's and together they walked down through the trees to the stables.  
  
Legolas looked at Aireromen, who bent down and picked up Celilldur's sword, gathering it up with her own and sheathing them both.  
  
"I have something for you melamin" (my love) Legolas came closer to her, reaching out for her hand.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, starring into his lucid blue eyes.  
  
Legolas raised Aireromen's hand to his chest and kissed her mouth, at the same time, placing an object in her hand.  
  
Aireromen drew away, and opened her palm to see a beautiful silver ring, with a brilliant blue stone in it's center. She recognized the ring at once to be hers. She looked up at Legolas, her eyes misty with tears. "Where did you find this?" she asked him. Remembering the last time she ever saw it.  
  
"You gave it to me once, long ago. Well, not to me directly, you had someone bring it to me for you.do you not remember?" Legolas studied her face.  
  
Aireromen shook her head.  
  
"It was...it was after you died, you gave it to Sam, and told him he must bring it to me..along with a letter. I have treasured it for so long, in hopes that I might once again be able to return it to you." Legolas smiled down at her.  
  
Aireromen placed the ring upon her finger, staring at it. "I remember the night you gave this to me, as a pledge to me of your love." She laughed. "I love you Legolas" Aireromen fell into Legolas's arms and he kissed her head, stroking her hair.  
  
"And I love you Aireromen." Legolas held her hands in his.  
  
They heard the laughter of Narawien and Celilldur at the stables, along with the joyful whinnying of Morwing. Aireromen and Legolas smiled at each other, and took off through the trees towards the stables.  
  
That night, Aireromen sat on a chair by the balcony, writing in a book, when she had finished, she read the words over to herself:  
  
It has been many years since in the waking hours of dawn I said farewell to my earthly life, and yet I am not saddened. It has come back to me now, why I came to this world. How long I have been waiting. I remember who I am, and who I love.  
  
She closed the book and placed the quill on top of it, rising and setting it down on the floor by her and Legolas's bed. Aireromen crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and felt a soft kiss on her neck.  
  
"Good night my love" she heard Legolas's voice whisper into her ear.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Good night, lisse' verno amin'" (My sweet husband) she sank into his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Legolas kissed her forehead and lay awake in the dark, he could not ask for more than this. He raised his gaze to the night sky outside the balcony. He looked intently at the stars. "Thank you" he whispered softly to the heavens.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: *Well my friends, this is the end of the story...or is it? HAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
No, seriously...since most of you ROTP fans are probably going: "NOOOOOOO!" (and for those who are reading this story for the first time)  
  
You may be very happy to know that I am writing a prequel to Return of the Princess!!!  
  
Now for those few people who might not know what a prequel is....  
  
A prequel is a story of events that happened before another story..like The Hobbit before Lord of the Rings.  
  
Anyways, I've already begun working on it and have finished a chapter. So that will be posted eventually, the tittle of the Prequel is called AFTER THE GLITTER FADES. Be sure and look for it sometime. This story will cover a lot of things that were touched on in Return of the Princess..The ring that Legolas gives to Aireromen in the end of this story hints at events in the prequel. It will cover more about Aireromen and the events and things that happened before her death. It's going to be a lot of fun to write.lets just say Legolas and Aireromen did not get along well originally. HE HE!  
  
Also an EDITED version of ROTP will be up too...there are A LOT of typo's and some misspelled words..stupid spell checker doesn't really do it's job now does it?  
  
Anyways.I look forward to having you guys read AFTER THE GLITTER FADES I think you will love it as much as you loved this story.  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
~Squijim~ 


End file.
